Unwanted Pictures
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: So Cal hasn't been seen in a whole and they don't really know what's going down. Cal's dating. Gillian's not sure where she stands. Emily doesn't like the new girl, but it's just cuz she's epic Callian. Title will make sense when i get into the story more
1. Chapter 1

**He'd been missing for a while now. Three hours? No one could reach him on his phone. **

**Gillian had tried over and over again. Recieving the same message everytime. "Lightman. Leave a message."**

**So plain and simple, yet it worried her every time she heard it.**

**She was the only person in the office that was truly worried about his whereabouts. Emily didn't know. Loker and Ria thought that he was off doing something ridiculous and it wasn't even worth it to worry. Ben agreed with Eli and Torres, and Heidi shrugged it off.**

**But Cal usually showed some sign that he was leaving and didn't plan on coming back for a while.**

**At the moment, she sat in her office, searching through emails and texts, hoping for a message that Cal sent that she may have missed.**

**.:.**

**Another three hours and others were getting worried. He didn't stay gone that long. **

**"Where could he be?" asked Eli.**

**"I don't know...maybe he like... went out and then got distracted by some girl?" Ria suggested.**

**Gillian shook her head. "No... he's dating Megan... he wouldn't get distracted."**

**"I haven't gotten anything from him," Megan announced, walking into the lab.**

**Gillian would like to say she hated Megan for taking Cal, but Megan was a nice person... Cal had chosen well this time.**

**"No emails? Goodbyes?"**

**"Nothing..." Megan sighed and sat down beside Loker. "Did you guys get anything?"**

**"Nope. Nada." Eli sighed and stood up. "Whatever. It's not like he hasn't disappeared before. I wouldn't be worried."**

**"I'm worried," Gillian whispered.**

**Megan nodded and looked at Gillian. "Did he say he was ging anywhere?"**

**Megan wasn't annoyed by Gillian's caring for Cal. She knew that deep down inside his heart, Cal had feelings for Gillian, and she understood. Everyone had that one person that they loved, but couldn't ever seem to have.**

**She was actually happy that there was someone to watch after Cal when he was at work, and she knew that Gillian would never cross that line of hers. She didn't have to worry about Gillian tempting Cal, and Cal promised that he was over Gillian. Even if it wasn't true, he would be trying his best to stay away.**

**Less flirting and more work. That's what he told her with a cute smile.**

**More flirting and less work when he was at home. That came with a small kiss for her nose.**

**Emily had been staying with him less and less these days. She was almost eighteen, and was staying over at friend's houses because they were closer to school.**

**When she wasn't staying with friends, she was with Zoe. She knew that Cal was busy.**

**But that wasn't exactly the deal. He could easily make time for Emily, but she didn't want to be there because Megan was there. She was still positive that Cal and Gillian would be an official item one day.**

**Megan hadn't officially moved in, but her and Cal had become very serious over the last year. Marriage was out of the question... at the moment.**

**He loved her, but he wasn't sure about where he stood with Gillian.**

**Gillian wasn't sure either.**

**Emily walked into the office, looking like she was on an importantly mission.**

**"Hey, Emily," Megan and Gillian said simultaneously.**

**"Hi." She gave a round wave, indicating 'hello' to anyone who might be looking.**

**"What's up?"**

**"You know what's up. Where's dad?" She was talking to Gillian now, and Megan could tell.**

**If Emily had asked Megan that question should would have said 'where's _my_ dad?' instead. Emily considered Gillian family... Megan? Not so much.**

**It wasn't that she didn't like Megan, she just preferred Gillian.**

**"Um, we don't really know." Gillian sighed and stood up. "We've been calling and he has been not picking up," she whispered, picking up her phone, anxiously looking for a message from him.**

**Emily looked to Megan, hoping for a different answer.**

**"Same thing. He hasn't contacted me either."**

**"He would have talked to one of us by now," Emily said with a frown.**

**"Yes, I'm sure you're right. I don't know. I'll keep calling."**

**Gillian held her phone to her head and sighed as it went to the same message.**

**"Lightman. Leave a message."**

**"Hey, Cal, I've been calling for the past six hours... where are you? Is everything ok? We're worried? Megan and Emily have been calling too." She hung up and set the phone down. "I'm sure that Eli is right. There's nothing to worry about."**

**"You don't believe that," Emily whispered.**

**"You're right, I don't, but what other choice do I have?"**

**Emily and Megan both nodded. "I'm going home. I'll let you know if I get anything." Megan stood up and walked to the door.**

**"Alright, I'll keep you posted," Gillian promised.**

**"When you say home... do you mean your apartment or my house?"**

**Megan sighed and looked towards Emily. "I mean your house."**

**"Oh, ok." Emily looked at the ground.**

**She wasn't sure how to get to Emily. How was she supposed to make her boyfriend's daughter like her? It was impossible, especially with Emily at the independent age that she is now. **

**Megan walked out, not able to come up with something to say.**

**"You want to talk?" Gillian asked.**

**"This would be a good time since dad can't interrupt and stuff..." Emily said with a shrug. Pulling up a chair, she took a seat and pulled her knees to her chest. "What if dad proposes?"**

**Gillian's eyes widened and she shook her head. "That isn't going to happen."**

**"How can you be so sure?"**

**"He's not ready for that."**

**"Says who?" Emily pushed.**

**"Says me. He's not getting married any time soon."**

**Emily smiled, satisfied with the answer Gillian gave. "Thank you. I just had to make sure."**

**"Make sure of what?"**

**"Make sure that you still loved him." She walked out of the room before Gillian could contradict Emily's true statement.**

A/N: SOmething I came up wiht. Popped into my hed and I just couldn't wait. I graduated, so I have a day of writing tomorrow! Then I go back to school for community service... bleckkkk... thanks for taking the time to read and review. I love y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily sat Cal's office, her feet up on his desk as she read through a file of his.**

**"What are you doing?" Gillian stepped in and raised an eyebrow at the young girl.**

**"Uh, just looking through his files... you guys have been having a lot of boring cases lately, huh?" She closed the manilla folder and slapped it down on her father's desk. **

**Gillian sighed and said, "Did you find anything?"**

**"I would have told you if I had..." Emily whispered, pulling her legs down from the desk and standing up. **

**"Right. Well... we have to get to work... we can't just stop. If he's not back in eighteen hours... then we can file a missing person's case."**

**Emily's eyes got wider and she asked, "It would come to that? What if he was taken?"**

**"I'm sure that isn't the case, but since we haven't seen him... that's really our only option if he doesn't turn up."**

**Emily sighed and nodded and said, "Can you, uh, give mea ride to school?"**

**"Where's your car?"**

**The look of dismay made Gillian smile. "Uh... it's... um... towed."**

**"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Gillian asked.**

**"Nothing too serious," she reassured Gill. **

**"Then what?" **

**"I ran a stop sign," she whispered, looking at the ground. **

**"Oh, Emily..." She smiled and said, "I'll be out in a minute. Where's your car?"**

**"At the shop."**

**"Do you have enough money for that?"**

**"No..."**

**"I'll get into your dad's account, we'll figure this out."**

**"Oh, you're the best." She hugged Gillian and ran out of his office.**

**Gillian smiled and walked to the lab where Eli and Ria were. "I'm taking Emily to school, I'll be back in half an hour or so."**

**"Alrighty, have fun. Don't get in a car crash."**

**Gillian walked out and Loker chuckled. "Yes... ignore me. Thank you." He stood up and looked down at Ria. "Um... any news on Lightman?"**

**"You care?"**

**"Naw, I just... Just wondering. We can't work cases without him... so... you know." He shrugged and looked at the screen. **

**Ria stood up and nodded, "Yeah, mhm."**

**"Where do you think he is?"**

**"I dunno... He's probably on some case that he didn't tell anyone about."**

**"That's a possibility..." Loker nodded and said, "How long has be been gone now?"**

**"Eight hours. Fourteen more and Foster said she was going to file a missing person's report."**

**"Really? That's just weird... we've never... like, I dunno, lost someone."**

**Ria nodded and said, "I'm going to go work on this case, I'll see you later."**

**.:.**

**"There isn't really an order or a sense to these questions... I'm just going to ask and you are going to answer as best as you can...okay?"**

**Cal nodded and shifted uncomfortably on the chair he was tied to. "Okay... for how long?"**

**"Til I'm done with you. Now, here's the fun part. Everytime you get a question wrong... I get to give you a little... punch, kick, whack... you know, something fun."**

**"What do I get to do if I answer the question correctly?" Cal asked.**

**"Not be hit."**

**"That seems a little unfair."**

**"Yeah, well, life is unfair. What do you suggest?"**

**"I don't know. If I get an answer right then I should get to call home or something like that."**

**He nodded and said, "My name is Ryan, by the way. And I don't think that's a good idea."**

**"Why?"**

**"They might be able to track you or something."**

**"Is there a reason you took me?" Cal asked with a frown.**

**Ryan nodded and said, "Of course there's a reason. You..." He pointed towards Cal and walked over to him. "You ruined everything for me."**

**"Listen... if I took a case and put someone in jail that was close to you... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Cal whispered.**

**"Naw, naw, naw, that's not it at all. I can see why you might think that, but no... I'm totally pissed at you, not because of your work, but because who you are working with."**

**"What?"**

**"She doesn't belong to you."**

**"Now you've lost me..." Cal said, trying to study Ryan's face.**

**"She's mine."**

**"Who are you referring to?"**

**"Gillian."**

**"Foster?"**

**"I don't know who that is," Ryan whispered.**

**"Gillian Foster, that's her name. Gillian with a 'G'."**

**"I'm talking about a Gillian with a 'G', but no Foster." Ryan frowned.**

**"What's her last name then?"**

**"Thompson."**

**"Gillian Thompson? You've got the wrong person, mate," Cal said, shaking his hed**

**"No! This is her." Ryan dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture. "Gillian Thompson. Right here."**

**It was a picture that had to have been taken fairly recently. She was walking down the street, talking to Cal. He had the right Gillian. Wrong last name though. "Thompson isn't her last name," Cal said.**

**"Yes it is! We went to college together! We dated for three years and she left me for this bastard! And now she's working for you and I need her back! So until I get my questions answered, you're with me."**

**"Why do you have me?" **

**"Because you're the one who's twisting her arm now! If you try to take her from me again... then... you're going to die."**

**"You're willing to kill just for a woman?"**

**Ryan frowned and said, "Enough of this crap. First question."**

**Cal sighed and said, "Alright."**

**"How old is Gillian now?"**

**Cal frowned and thought for a moment. "44, 45, 46?" Cal shrugged.**

**"Exact answer."**

**"I don't know her exact age."**

**Ryan punched Cal in the face with great force, sending the chair back to the ground. **

**Cal moaned and rolled to his side. "Gosh dammit... what was the point in that?"**

**Ryan crouched down beside Cal and said, "Every question you get wrong, I get to hit you again."**

**"Get to?"**

**"I don't like you being around Gillian, but I don't believe in hurting people to just hurt people. When you get a question wrong, it gives me a reason. Make sense?"**

**Cal nodded and looked at the blood on the ground that was coming from his nose. **

**"Oh and want to know another fun thing?"**

**"What?" Cal asked.**

**"I am going to take pictures of your wounded self and send them to The Lightman Group."**

**"What's the point in that?"**

**"They can all see what's happening to you."**

**"Hurting me will never bring Gillian back."**

**Ryan chuckled and said, "It will bring back every bit of dignity that I lost when she left me, though."**

**Cal nodded and sighed, "Fair enough. Are you gonna help me back up or leave me here on the ground?"**

**Ryan grabbed the chair and pulled Cal back up. **

**.:.**

**"Where have you been?"**

**"Um... my dad is kind of missing," Emily whispered to her teacher.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"No one has seem him in... well now it's been nine hours."**

**"Where were you?"**

**"At his office, helping them to find out where he was."**

**"No luck?"**

**"Not yet. I'm sorry I came in late today."**

**"It's alright. Take a seat, I'll et you caught up after class."**

**"Thank you." Emily smiled and sat down in an empty chair.**

A/N: Tim Roth needs nose job. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**"It's been fourteen hours," Loker announced, "Ten more."**

**"Isn't it obvious that he's gone? Lost? I mean, can't we just say that he's been gone for fourteen hours? Can't that just be enough?" Gillian asked madly.**

**"Um no, unfortuneately, we can't," Torres said, taking a seat beside Eli.**

**Gillian dropped her head against the wall and asked, "When was the last time someone tried calling him?'**

**"You did five minutes ago," Ben said, walking into the lab.**

**Gillin glared at him and sighed, "Ok. We need to call in."**

**"We aren't allowed it. Gillian, calm down. I am sure that he will just walk ithe door and surprise all of us. It's alright."**

**She took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright, you're right."**

**"Oh my gosh."**

**They all turned their attention to Megan who just walked in.**

**"Is Emily here?" she asked.**

**"No, she's still at school."**

**"Good, look what was on my front porch when I went back to my house." She handed the picture to Gillian.**

**"Oh, God..." Gillian said, closing her eyes.**

**Ben grabbed it and then handed it off to Loker who passed it to Ria who passed it back to Megan.**

**It was a picture of Cal. He had a swollen black eye, a bloody nose, and a bruised lip. "Did you look at the back?" Megan asked.**

**The picture went to Gillian and she read it outloud.**

**"So this is the first of most likely many pictures.**

**I'll send you pictures of all the wounds, in order to keep you updated.**

**He's been a good boy.**

**He just wants to get out. He isn't cocky, so don't worry about him acting idiotic.**

**- Missing You"**

**"It's signed 'missing you'?" Ben asked. **

**Gillian nodded and handed him the picture. "So this officially means that something has actually happened, right?"**

**Ben nodded and said, "But this note gets us nowhere. It's no help at all."**

**"Then what do we do?" asked Ria.**

**"We wait for more notes and pictures, whoever took Lightman is bound to let something slip. When the wounds are more bodily, he will have to take full body shots, and that may help us to see where Cal is... what's around him... stuff like that."**

**"You're saying that we should wait for him to get hurt badly enough so that we can get a better idea of where he is?" Megan asked madly. "No!" she refused. "We can't do that. We have to find him now."**

**"How do you expect me to do that?" Ben asked.**

**"I don't know, you're the FBI agent!" **

**Ben sighed and said, "There's nothing we can do. We have to wait. At least one more picture... we have nothing more than what we had before we knew that he was taken... alright? So go home and keep an eye on yourself and we'll keep you posted."**

**"No, I'm not going home. He's my boyfriend, I'm going to stay and see what you find."**

**.:.**

**"What color is her hair?"**

**"You have that picture..." Cal whispered, nodding towards the picture of Gillian that Ryan had taped up.**

**"Tell me anyway."**

**"A dirty blonde," he answered, closing his eyes and shaking his head.**

**"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.**

**"I have a headache," Cal said, boredly looking up at Ryan.**

**"Alright whatever. I delivered that picture of you, by the way."**

**"Where?"**

**"Um... Megan's house. Your girlfriend, right?"**

**Cal nodded with a small smile playing at his lips. "Why are you worried about me being around Gillian if I have a girlfriend?"**

**"Girlfriends and wives means nothing... people still love other people and you know that's right."**

**Cal nodded and said, "Fair enough."**

**"Another question?"**

**"Go for it," Cal muttered.**

**"What's her shoe size?"**

**"That's a bit creepy," Cal said.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I don't know! I don't have a foot fetish!" he snapped, angry with all these stupid questions.**

**Ryan sent his fist into Cal's gut. "Now you're just being mean."**

**"Because you're beating me up for not knowing creepy things about Gillian!" he yelled.**

**Ryan shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Next question."**

**Cal took a deep breath and winced in pain. "You've got a strong punch for such a skinny guy."**

**"So I've been told."**

**"By who?"**

**"You."**

**Cal stared at him and moved a little, trying to get comfortable.**

**"What's her favorite food?"**

**"Anything chocolate." Cal smile triumphantly.**

**"Favorite flavor?"**

**"Orange."**

**"Does she ever wear glasses?"**

**"No sir." He was getting more and more confident as the questions went on.**

**"How mny hours does she work every day?"**

**"It depends on the day. Usually about nine or ten."**

**"Really?"**

**'Yes."**

**"Any pets?"**

**"Not that I am aware of."**

**"Does she cook?"**

**"You know... I'm not really sure," Cal said smoothly. He wasn't expecting the second punch to his abdomen. He coughed and spit on the ground. "I thought we were done with that."**

**"Yeah, no."**

**.:.**

**"How long has it been?"**

**"20 hours," Loker answered, rocking back and forth on his chair.**

**"Another picture," Megan said, walking into the lab.**

**Gillian jumped up and walked quickly to Megan. "Let me see it."**

**Megan handed her the photo and Gillian gasped. There was dark purple and red bruising all over his abdomen and his chest had small bruising on it as well. His black polo shirt was pulled up to his neck, but you couldn't see his face, but his arms were resting at his side and you could see his tattoos. Gillian also couldn't help noticing his biceps.**

**Eli picked up the picture and read it out loud.**

**"Dear Gillian."**

**Everyone looked to Gillian and she looked up from her feet. "It's addressed to me?" she asked weakly.**

**"Um, yeah." Loker thrusted the note to her. "Read it out loud."**

**She took it from his hand and cleared her throat.**

**"Dear Gillian,**

**I've been thinking of you. **

**Cal doesn't like being hit, so it's a good thing he knows a lot about you."**

**"What does that even mean?" Ria asked.**

**"Let her finish," Ben hissed.**

**"He's a little bruised up, no? **

**He asked me to send Megan a message. So here it is. I let him write it:**

_**Megan, I'm not in too much pain. Don't worry about me. Tell Gillian I said hey. Keep an eye on Emily for me, would you? Don't tell her about this... She'll be worried and I don't want that. Tell her I went on a surprise business trip and didn't have service for a while. I'm sorry to make you lie to her. Have Gillian do it if you can't. I love you. I'm fine. Trust me. - Cal**_

**Oh, how touching. More pictures on the way."**

**Gillian looked at Ben and Megan did the same. **

**"Find him!" Megan insisted.**

**"We have nothing! These notes don't help at all!" he said sadly. "I think you need to just go home. We'll keep you posted."**

**"What do you mean?" asked Megan.**

**"Go home. Don't come back. We'll find him, but you're just distracting."**

**"What about Gillian?"**

**"She's working on this case with us. You are a doctor, not a deception detection expert," Ben said with a sigh.**

**"I can't just stay home," she whispered.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because - if you've forgotten - I am the one that he is sending the notes to!" **

**Ben dropped his head.**

**"Would you prefer I just kept them to myself? You can't just leave me hanging. I need to know... and you need the pictures." She sighed and sat back down. She picked up the picture and showed it to Ben. "Look at him. He's in pain."**

**"He said he was fine," Loker threw in.**

**Ben, Gillian, and Megan all looked at him. "He's lying," Gillian said. She pointed to the word fine. "He trembled as he wrote it. He hesitated. He's lying to comfort us. You should know that by now, Loker."**

**"I didn't see the note," he said defensively, although he knew that she was right.**

**Megan pulled the picture back and looked at it. "Does this happen often?"**

**Gillian shook her head. "This job gets him in a lot of trouble... but not like this. He's never been kidnapped."**

**"Adultnapped," Eli corrected.**

**Ben glared at him and he stood up. "I'm just going to leave now."**

**"Mhm," Ben said, nodding Loker out.**

A/N: wow, that took a little too long, hey? Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryan stared at Cal with great curiosity.**

**"What?" Cal hissed.**

**"Nothing..." He smiled and said, "Here's another question. What color are her eyes?"**

**"A blueish green," Cal said, a small smile at his lips.**

**Ryan pulled up a chair and sat down, draping his arm over the back. "Do you guys talk often?'**

**"We talk a lot, yes."**

**He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "What's her favorite food?"**

**"I don't know... pudding?" Cal shrugged.**

**He grunted and leaned forward, trying to take the impact easily. "Gosh damn it!" Cal hissed. "How am I supposed to know her favorite fuckin' food?"**

**Ryan shrugged and stared Cal's face, "That hurt my fist."**

**"Yeah, well it also hurt my jaw." Cal opened and closed his mouth, trying to stop the aching pain that was now in his jaw. "Damn, Ryan."**

**"Let's do another!"**

**"Ok..."**

**"Genre of book?"**

**"That's an easy one. Romance."**

**Ryan smiled. "Movies?"**

**"Romantic comedies, I think."**

**Ryan stood up and walked towards Cal. He kicked Cal's shin with great force and smirked as a yelp came from Cal's mouth. "Holy shit! I answered."**

**"You need to be 100% sure."**

**"That's just jacked up," Cal mumbled. He looked down at his leg, "That'll leave a nasty bruise."**

**"Perfect for the pictures."**

**.:.**

**"Ok," Ben said, walking into the lab with Gillian right behind him.**

**Megan looked annoyed by a conversation that she had been having with Eli and Ria looked curiously up at Gillian. Heidi had come in just to har the latest news on her boss, along with a couple other employees.**

**"One," Gillian started, "Emily will be here in about ten minutes. She can't know about this, not until Cal gets back. We are telling her that he left on a surprise business trip, and that he doesn't have any service. Alright?"**

**Everyone nodded.**

**"Two," Ben interceded, "The guy that we are after is controlling. He needs things to be just right. That's why he's writing notes and sending us pictures. He wants us to know that what he is planning is going perfectly. We are sending undercover cops to Megan's house to wait for someone to drop something off. We are also going to send someone to Gillian's house to see if any letters have shown up there."**

**"Everyone just hang tight. We'll have him back in no time."**

**.:.**

**"There are cars with mysterious men around her house," a guy was whispering to Ryan.**

**Cal opened his eyes and stared at the young man. "Who's this guy?" he asked.**

**"My messenger," Ryan answered. "Alright, bring right to the Lightman Group. Drop 'em off in front of the door. And if they catch you, tell them that some guy paid you twenty bucks to drop this off there and you haven't seen any other notes, got it?"**

**The kid nodded and shoved the picture into his pocket.**

**.:.**

**Loker had been gong out to his car to get something when he found the note.**

**"Damn it!" Ben hissed. "How the hell did they get to the office without us seeing them? This is bullshit!" Ben shed and shook his head. "They've got eyes on our cars."**

**Gillian looked at the picture with Megan looking over her shoulder. There were actually two pictures this time. They had been in a white envelope. One was a picture of the side of Cal's face. He looked like he had been trying to turn away, like he didn't want them to see him. He had dark bruises across his jaw.**

**The other picture was of his leg, just above his ankle, with more bruising.**

**So far - luckily - the only blood had come from his nose. There was nothing worse than that.**

**"Is there more than one note?"**

**Gillian nodded and handed one to Megan. "You go first."**

**"Dear Gillian," Megan gulped and glanced at Gill.**

**"Keep going," Gillian whispered.**

**"Cal told me that your favorite food is pudding. Is that true? I punched his jaw because he wasn't completely sure, but I'm still curious. He also said that for movies you like romantic comedies. He wasn't sure with that either, so I kicked his leg. He knows a lot about you, though, 'darling'. **

**He's taking it all in stride, though. He isn't complaining. You should be proud of him, Gillian.**

**-Missing You"**

**"Again with the missing you," Ben complained. "I don't know anymore!"**

**"Gillian..." Megan whispered, nodding towards the picture of Cal's bruised jaw.**

**"Dear Emily,"**

**"What?" Eli asked with wide eyes. "We aren't going to show her this, are we?"**

**"No, course not," Ria said.**

**"Alright. Sorry. Keep going." He shifted around on his chair and watched Gillian intently.**

**"Daddy is strong and he keeps asking to call you. Sorry I keep saying no, but you just can't talk to him right now. Are you enjoying the pictures? You should be. Without the pictures, you'd have no idea what was happening to him. He could be having his head slowly cut off, but nope. I'm just slowly beating him up. It's alright. He told me to tell you that he loves you. He wants you to stay strong. Do good in school. Who knows how long we might have him?**

**And to Gillian... Missing You."**

**"So this is about Dr. Foster?" Ria asked.**

**"I dunno..." Gillian said, glancing at the picture of his jaw and then setting it back down. "This is all so confusing."**

**.:.**

**"How are they supposed to return letters?" Cal asked.**

**"I don't know." Ryan shrugged and asked, "How long was she married?"**

**"I don't know the exact amount," Cal whispered, regretting his denial and wishing that he had just lied. He winced, ready for Ryan to do something. **

**"I knew the answer to that one. Nine years. That means nine pieces of pain. Here we go." He smiled and laid a hand on Cal's shoulder.**

**"One." He punched Cal in the gut.**

**"Two." He kicked Cal's leg again. He slipped his hand up and grabbed Cal by the hair.**

**"Three." He punched Cal's face.**

**"Four." He punched Cal's stomach again.**

**"Five." Another punch to the same place.**

**"Six." A punch to his face again.**

**"Seven." Another to his gut.**

**"Eight, nine." Two quick kicks right to Cal's groin.**

**Cal thrusted forward and gasped in pain for the last two. He tightened his jaw and gasped for air. "Oh, God..." he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "You better not send them pictures of that."**

**Ryan chuckled. "Naw, I don't want to look at your balls. You've got a little blood on your face."**

**There was what seemed to be a cut at Cal's eyebrow and his lip had finally busted and blood was spilling out. **

A/N: Oh snap... sorry to put Cal in pain, but it's what makes the story! Thanks for reading a reviewing! By the way, I just discovered FictionPress and I am going to ATTEMPT writing a story that isn't about LTM (if that's even possible) and I encourage you to maybe come check it out in a day or so... I'm under the same name (ToKeepFromGoingUnder). Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Can I ask you a question?" Cal asked.**

**Ryan looked up at him from the note that he was writing. "Go for it."**

**"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just go ask her out?"**

**"It's too late for that now."**

**"Why?" Cal frowned.**

**"She left me for that guy... I lost all dignity when that happened... I can't just go back," he whispered.**

**"That seems a little ridiculous."**

**"I just can't! She could turn me down again and I can't take that."**

**"You can't just assume those things until you have tried them," Cal said, making a small smile.**

**"I can't. And besides... now it's too late, because if I just randomly showed up in her life and you just randomly came home, then they would all know that I was the one that took you."**

**Cal sighed and said, "No... send me home first, then wait a month. I won't tell."**

**"Ha, that's funny. Well, I'm too far in now, so just shut up."**

**"How do you even know that I like Gill?" **

**"You just confirmed it."**

**"So you didn't even completely know and you still took me and started beating me up?"**

**"No. I was sure," Ryan said defensively.**

**"How?"**

**"If I have people knowing when they can drop off notes, don't think that I haven't been watching you for a while."**

**Cal frowned and said, "What did you gather by... watching me?"**

**"You flirt with her all the freaking time. I see things! We hacked into your computer system. I've seen your emails... files... all the footage I could possibly want in your office, INCLUDING you watching yourself talk to Gillian, just to make sure you weren't showing those hidden emotions. I wouldn't do this unless I was completely sure."**

**Cal took a deep breath and looked at his bruised leg. "You don't plan on breaking anything, right?"**

**"Breaking any bones?" Cal nodded. "Naw, just... bruises... maybe some blood. Don't be scared."**

**"I'm not," Cal snapped, his instictive manliness kicking in.**

**Ryan chuckled and said, "Save it for your girlfriend."**

**"Can I call her?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**"They could track the call."**

**"If you know how to hack into my computer system, then shouldn't you know how to block that kind of thing?"**

**Ryan glared at him. "Next question."**

**"Shoot."**

**"What's her favorite color?"**

**"Pink and red."**

**"Just one."**

**"She doesn't have just one." Cal stared at Ryan, completely confident with his answer.**

**"Alright."**

**"What's her favorite food?"**

**"You've already asked that twice!"**

**"And you've given me two different answers," Ryan smiled.**

**"Holy, crap. Alright. Another favorite food?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Chinese," Cal said. "Asian food."**

**"Really? That's weird."**

**"What would you prefer? Chocolate covered strawberries? Warm honey?"**

**"Shut up. I"m getting tired of you."**

**"Hey, why don't yu just send me back?" he suggested.**

**"Nope, but great try."**

**.:.**

**"He's addressing you, Gill," Ben said. "Who could this be?"**

**"I have no idea, Ben. I... I don't remember this kind of stuff! Who knows? I've dated a lot of guys in my time..."**

**"How long ago do you think?"**

**"At least ten or fifteen years ago. If it's because I dumped him or something, then he was taking the time to build the courage to do something about it, although I don't know why he would take it out on Cal, rather than Alec." She closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. "Or me..." she added solemnly.**

**"He's not after you. He's going after Cal. Don't worry."**

**"You're telling me not to worry, because _Cal _is the one out there getting hurt?" she asked with a frown.**

**Megan looked over at Gillian and took a deep breath.**

**"Can I ask you a question?" Gillian asked Megan.**

**"Um, sure?" Megan whispered.**

**"Why aren't your worried about Cal?"**

**"I am worried about him," Megan said with a frown.**

**"You aren't acting like it."**

**"Gillian," Ben warned.**

**"Be quiet for a second."**

**Ben's eyes got wide with surprise. "Well alright, Miss Bossy."**

**She frowned and looked back to Megan. "You should be more worried than me, and I could be a lot more worried."**

**"Just because I don't show it so OPENLY like you do doesn't mean that I don't care!" She was becoming angry with Gillian.**

**Gillian smiled meanly and shook her head. "That's a lie."**

**"No, it's not."**

**"Do you really love Cal?"**

**"Of course I love him!"**

**Gillian tightened her jaw ad whispered, "Alright, whatever. Maybe you should be a little more open about it, or you'll lose him."**

**"To who?"**

**Gillian raised an eyebrow as if she already knew the answer to that question.**

A/N: Gillian doesn't remember Ryan because that was twenty years ago, and he wasn't an important person in his life. She was HUGE in his life, but it wasn't the same way around, so he's just another college guy that runs in with the rest. Make sense? I hope this chapter filled in all the empty spaces, Endless. Summar. If not, I'm sorry, but it's fan FICTION (thanks lietomebaby) so it's not gonna be spot on. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**"Alright, Cal, do you want to call your girlfriend?"**

**"Yes please," Cal whispered. It wasn't so much that he wanted to call Megan, it was just that he wanted to talk to somebody other than Ryan.**

**"Here's a phone. My tech figured things out. You have five minutes. If I hear any... embedded shit that sounds like you're sending a code... then me and you are going to have a problem."**

**"Can I talk to Emily?"**

**"You can talk to anybody that can get to the phone in those five minutes. I just want them to know that you are okay." **

**Ryan untied one of Cal's hands and handed him the cellphone. "Go ahead. I hope you know the number."**

**He scoffed. "Of course I know the number."**

**.:.**

**Gillian picked up her phone. "It's Cal," she said, not really believing.**

**"Answer it!" Ben ordered impatiently.**

**"What if it's the guy who took him? Telling us that Cal's dead?"**

**"Then it's the guy who took him! Pick up!"**

**"Hello?" she asked.**

**"Why didn't he call me?" Megan asked, a small frown on her face.**

**Cal cleared his throat and sent chills down Gillian's spine. "It's him," she whispered.**

**"Hey... it's, uh, Cal."**

**"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Are you hurt? Any broken bones? Where are you? How'd you get on the phone."**

**"Ok, slow down." She could hear the smile in hisvoice. "I am okay, yes. I'm not hurt too badly. No broken bones. I cannot give away my location. Um R- uh!" He grunted when Ryan kicked him.**

**"Don't give away my name," Ryan hissed quietly.**

**"What was that? Are you okay?"**

**Cal coughed and nodded. "Yeah... I'm... uh, I'm fine."**

**"Why didn't he call me?" Megan repeated.**

**"Um, why didn't you call Megan?"**

**Cal raised an eyebrow. "Truth be told... I couldn't remember her number." He chuckled and looked at Ryan. "Could you untie my other hand?"**

**Ryan shook his head and Cal sighed.**

**"So, what's up?" Cal asked.**

**"Oh, nothing," Gillian said with a smile. "We're just trying to figure out where you are, that's all."**

**"Hm, good luck. I don't even know where I am."**

**"Can I talk to him?"**

**"Can Megan talk to you?"**

**"Ummm... well... uhhhhh... umm." He scrunched up his face and said, "Yeah, I guess."**

**Gillian handed Megan the phone, trying to hide her smile. He didn't want to talk to her. **

**"Hey, how are you doing? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"**

**"Gillian already asked those questions, love, so don't worry about it."**

**Megan took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."**

**"Naw, it's cool. I think all of us are."**

**"Are what?" Ryan asked.**

**"Worried."**

**"Um," Cal looked at Ryan and nodded towards his wrist. Ryan confirmed it and Cal said, "Well, times up. I only had five minutes. Bye. Can you put Gillian back on for just a sec?"**

**"Why do you need to talk to her?"**

**"Please, Megan?"**

**"Alright..." She handed the phone to Gillian. "He wants to talk to you."**

**"Yes?" Gillian asked.**

**"Hey, I'm sorry."**

**"For what?"**

**"Making you all worried about this..."**

**"Why is this happening, Cal?"**

**"I'm getting things figured out. Don't worry, darling. I miss you guys. Hows Emily?"**

**"She's doing good. She hasn't asked about us finding you, but she's currently on a school trip and we can't get a hold of her. She's fine." Gillian knew that Emily would be.**

**"Alright. Tell her that I love her when you see her. Is Megan alright?"**

**"She's fine," Gillian said, not intending to say anymore.**

**And that was all he needed. "Alright, cool. Be careful. Don't worry too much."**

**"Alright, good bye."**

**"Bye. ANd Gillian?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"It was nice to hear your voice."**

**The line went dead and he left her with a large smile. "Alright. His time was up."**

**"Ok," Ben said, grabbing the phone. "We need to play the conversation back, see what we can get."**

_**"I cannot give away my location. Um, R- Uh!" **_

**"That's when he got hit," Ben pointed out. "He was starting to say a name, and whoever took him didn't want us hearing it."**

**"A name that starts with an 'R'," Loker threw in.**

**"Does that narrow it down?" Ria asked Gillian.**

**Gillian shrugged and said, "Play it."**

_**"What was that? Are you okay?"**_

**"W-W-Wait, go back," Gillian spun her hand. "Inbetween him getting hit and me asking if he's okay... somebody talks."**

**It was whispering. **

**"Can you clear that up at all?" Ben asked Eli.**

**"Um... yeah, I can try. You won't be able to hear the voice very well, but we can get what he's saying probably."**

**"_Don't give away my name."_**

**"There," Eli said.**

**"Keep it going," Ria whispered.**

_**"Yeah, um, I'm fine."**_

_**"Um, why didn't you call Megan?"**_

_**"Truth be told... I couldn't remember her number." **_

**They could hear him chuckle and smiling.**

_**"Could you untie my other hand?"**_

_**"So what's up?"**_

_**"Oh nothing, we're just trying to figure out where you are, that's all."**_

_**"Hm, good luck. I don't even know where I am."**_

**_"Can Megan talk to you?"_**

**_"Ummm... well... uhhhhh... umm. Yeah, I guess."_**

**Gillian tried to hide her smile again and Eli and Ria both glanced at Megan who had a hurt look on her face.**

_**"Hey, how are you doing? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"**_

_**"Gillian already asked those questions, love, so don't worry about it."**_

_**"I'm sorry. I'm just worried."**_

_**"Naw, it's cool. I think all of us are."**_

_**"Are what?" **_

**"There... he talks again. Do you recognize that voice, Gill?"**

**"I'll have to think about it," she said with a shrug.**

_**"Worried."**_

_**"Um, well, times up. I only had five minutes. Bye. Can you put Gillian back on for just a sec?"**_

_**"Why do you need to talk to her?"**_

_**"Please, Megan?"**_

_**"Alright... He wants to talk to you."**_

_**"Yes?" **_

_**"Hey, I'm sorry."**_

_**"For what?"**_

_**"Making you all worried about this..."**_

_**"Why is this happening, Cal?"**_

_**"I'm getting things figured out. Don't worry, darling. I miss you guys. Hows Emily?"**_

_**"She's doing good. She hasn't asked about us finding you, but she's currently on a school trip and we can't get a hold of her. She's fine." **_

_**"Alright. Tell her that I love her when you see her. Is Megan alright?"**_

_**"She's fine."**_

_**"Alright, cool. Be careful. Don't worry too much."**_

_**"Alright, good bye."**_

_**"Bye. And Gillian?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"It was nice to hear your voice."**_

**Megan stood in the corner of the room, rage filling her face. "I cannot believe this," she hissed.**

**Gillian looked over at her. "What's the problem now?"**

**"He doesn't even want to talk to me, but it was nice to hear your voice? What the hell have you two been doing?"**

**"Nothing!" Gillian said defensively. "We aren't doing anything! I'm sorry that he preferred to talk to me. That's life."**

A/N: Haha, when Megan was asking 'Why didn't he call me?' I wanted to have Gillian say 'because he doesn't love you bitch', but I thoought that was VERY out of character. Thanks for reading and reviewing... sorry for basically making you redread the phonecall there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cal looked up at Ryan and asked, "So what now?"**

**"Get off my back!" Ryan snapped.**

**"Ok... sorry." Cal widened his eyes and said, "What's the problem?"**

**"Shut up for like two minutes, alright?"**

**"I can do that... maybe." Cal smiled and closed his mouth.**

**Ryan paced in front of Cal and then grabbed the picture. He motioned the boy from earlier over and said, "Take that. I forgot to have it delivered."**

**"Where should I bring it?" the boy asked.**

**"Um..." Ryan bit his lip and said, "The office... I don't think anybody will be going home."**

**"Right." The boy stuffed the picture in his pocket and ran off.**

**.:.**

**"We got another picture." **

**"Where the hell is this shit coming from? How are we not catching the bastard?" Ben asked, impatiently yanking the picture from Loker. I'm reading it this time," he said.**

**"Alright... go for it," Gillian said, taking a seat.**

**"Explain the picture," Megan said, an annoyed look on her face. "Since I can't just see it... I'm sure Cal would just prefer that Gillian looked at it." She glared at Gillian.**

**Gillian widened her eyes and smiled. "Sure... explain it out loud."**

**Ben bit his lip, holding back a smile and said, "Um... he doesn't have any pants on..."**

**"What?" Gillian and Megan asked simultaneously.**

**Ben chuckled and said, "He doesn't have his jeans on... just boxers."**

**"Oh," Gillian and Megan both calmed down a little bit.**

**"And no shirt... but he has more bruising around his... stomach... a couple more bad cuts on his forhead and cheek and jaw... His shin, the right one, has a long cut with bruises around it... Some more bruises a little higher up his legs... Alright, I'm done. If you want a better description, look at it yourself." He turned the picture over and looked down at the words. "Dear Gillian, he got bruised up that badly because he wasn't sure of the years you were married! Isn't that crazy? How the hell does Cal not know that? Since it was for nine years I hurt him nine times... a couple kicks to the gut... punches to the face... some to the shin... and guess what else. I kicked him in the balls twice. Good luck having babies with him now, Megan. Cal says hi to Gillian... I think he prefers her over Megan."**

**"What?" Megan asked madly. "This is complete shit! What's going on?"**

**Eli leaned back on his chair and said, "Hey, Megan."**

**"What?" she asked madly.**

**"Nevermind... I was just going to tell you what was going on, but I see that you are not interested." He smiled and flipped a pen between his fingers.**

**"No, no, tell me," she said, sliding towards him on her chair. **

**"Ok, it's pretty obvious, actually... but I guess that you need some explaining. Lightman and Foster have been working together for nine years... you met him like what? A year ago? Do you really think that you could just push away nine years of strong feelings in one night of sleeping with him? He still has feeling for Gillian... nine times whatever he feels for you... Does that makes sense?"**

**She tightened her jaw and said, "That's not true. Why would he date me if he loved Gillian more?"**

**"I think that's a question to ask him... don't you think?"**

**She stood up and stormed out.**

**"Well done, Eli." Ben smiled and patted Loker's shoulder.**

**"Do you all hate her?" Gillian asked with a frown.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Pretty much." **

**"Mhm."**

**Gillian stared at all of them. "Really?"**

**"Yes, really," Ria said.**

**"Why?"**

**"She's mean."**

**"No, she's not," Gillian defended her.**

**"Why are you defending her?" Eli asked with a frown. "Dude, she's harsh and hates all of us."**

**"She's nice to me."**

**"Because she knows that you are close to Cal."**

**"Are you serious?" Gillian couldn't believe this!**

**"Yes, definitely." Ria stood up and shrugged, "Let me know when you hear more about Dr. Lightman."**

**.:.**

**"Just let me go..." Cal moaned, turning his head and looking at Ryan.**

**"Next question?"**

**"Holy... shit..." Cal closed his eyes and whispered, "I haven't slept in three days. Could I gt a little shut eye."**

**"No sir. Next question. Who's her favorite band?"**

**Cal took a deep breath, keeping his eyes shut. He shook his head and said, "I do not know."**

**Ryan crouched down right in front of Cal's face. He grabbed Cal by the hair and hissed in his face, "Your lack of enthusiasm is really cramping my mood, and in case you didn't notice... I'm starting to run out of places to bruise you... so be nicer, or I'll bring out my knife. Is that understood?"**

**Cal nodded and said, "I do not know her favorite band. Hit me."**

**Ryan made an exasperated sigh and stood up. "Alright, then. Knife?"**

**"I already have cuts. You've hit me hard enough to break the skin," he mumbled.**

**"Yeah, well I'd like to make more precise incisions." Ryan smiled and walked out of the large room. He came back with a large and sharp pocket knife. **

**He knelt down beside Cal and laid the tip on Cal's leg. "Wait! Please, don't do that..." Cal said, flinching at the cold metal on his thigh. **

**Ryan took the knife away and bit bit his lip thoughtfully. "What are you going to do?"**

**"What do you want me to do?"**

**"Tell Gillian that you hate her."**

**"I can't do that."**

**"Do you want me to cut your leg open?"**

**"Something else. Anything else... please."**

**"Ask Megan to marry you."**

**Cal's eyes got wide. "No, I can't do that either."**

**"One or the other... or you can pick a knife in your leg... and trust me... I will most likely hit an artery or something... I plan to dig deep."**

**Cal took a deep breath. "I can't do that to Gillian. I do not want to marry Megan. I really don't want that knife in my leg. How badly would it hurt?" he asked.**

**"Very badly, I'm sure."**

**"Could it kill me?"**

**"I don't know... depends on how much blood you lose, but I don't plan on getting help so you could lose a lot."**

**"Alright, cut me."**

**"Really?" Ryan asked with a surprised look.**

**"Yes. Go now. Quickly." Cal scrunched up his face and squeezed his eyes shut.**

**"Alright." **

**Cal felt the cold metal on his leg once more and flinched again. "Ah!" he yelled as the knife slipped into his flesh. "Ok, stop, stop, stop." He said, flinching away.**

**Ryan yanked the knife out, drawing another gasp from Cal's mouth. "What?" he asked impatiently.**

**"Lemme call Gill," Cal whispered regretfully.**

**Ryan smiled triumphanty and found the crappy cell phone. "Give her a call."**

**.:.**

**"It's Cal again." Gillian stood up and showed the phone.**

**Megan had been standing outside and slipped in.**

**"Hello?" she asked.**

**"Hey." Cal tightened his jaw and said, "I need to tell you something. Just listen to what I'm saying. Don't um... I hate you."**

**"What?" Gillian asked.**

**"Gillian... I hate you. Don't talk to me anymore." He hung up and threw the phone at the wall. "Are you happy, you bastard?" _Pretend to be angy. He won't notice._**

A/N: Sorry I had Cal do that, but it leads up to something spicy later on... but AWWW he was considering getting the cut and possibly dying just so that he wouldn't have to tell Gillian that he hated her.. or marry Megan lol. And apparently everyone else hates Megan? Yeah, so do I. Hehe... thanks for reading and reviewing. I put up a story on (Hero of War) but idk what you wil think... I think I prefer LTM stories.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gillian stared at the phone and then quietly set it down.**

**"What'd he say?" Eli asked curiously.**

**Gillian shook her head.**

**"I'm sorry, but we have to listen to this."**

**"It has nothing to do with... with what's going on," Gillian whispered.**

**"I need to hear it," Ben said.**

**Gillian stood up and walked out of the lab.**

_**"Hey... I need to tell you something. Just listen to what I'm saying. Don't um... I hate you."**_

**Megan looked up triumphantly. "What was that?"**

**"Shh..." Loker hissed.**

_**"What?"**_

_**"Gillian... I hate you. Don't talk to me anymore."**_

**Megan smiled and said, "Did Cal just say that he hated her?"**

**"He didn't mean it," Loker said simply, taking his seat and shrugging.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"He was probably forced to... Whoever took him has some big obsession with Foster, and he's worried that Lightman is competition... so... in order to get Cal out of the way, he had Lightman tell Foster that he hated her... but he didn't actually mean it."**

**.:.**

**Ben leaned against the door frame and stared at Gillian. "He wasn't serious."**

**"Yes he was."**

**"WHy would he say that seriously?"**

**"Why would he say it at all?"**

**"Why would he waste his time to call you and tell you that he hated you if there wasn't a reason... a reason like being forced to by his kidnapper."**

**"Adultnapper," Loker threw in as he walked past Gillian's office.**

**"Shut up for a sec, Loker," Ben said madly. He took a deep breath and stepped towards Gillian. "Trust me. He didn't mean it... and next time he has contact with you... he'll let you know.'**

**Gillian shook her head and said, "He did it to please Megan. He felt bad and he knew that this would work. What was her reaction?"**

**"She couldn't have cared less."**

**"Ben."**

**"She was ecstatic."**

**"Of course she was. Go ahead back... let me know when you get another picture."**

**.:.**

**Ryan towered over Cal, hi****s camera over the small, but deep hole in Cal's leg from the knife. "Stay still."**

**"I need to go to the bathroom..." Cal said.**

**"You haven't eaten or drank anything for like... three days. I think you'll be fine."**

**"My bladder will explode on your face."**

**"Holy shit! Alright, whatever! Go to the bathroom!"**

**.:.**

**Cal sat on the ground, his leg pulled close to his face.**

**He winced slightly as he carved the letters into his knee. **

**.:.**

**Loker walked into the lab and waved a picture in Ben's face. "Another. Get a guy camping out there, geez." He handed the letter to Gillian who had walked in behind him.**

**"Ms. Megan White?" Loker said.**

**"What?" Megan asked impatiently.**

**"We're going to have to ask you to leave."**

**"Why is that?"**

**Ben stood up and stepped in. "This has become a private FBI Investigation, so you are no longer free to stand by and watch."**

**"You're lying," Megan said with a frown.**

**"I'm sorry." Ben shrugged and nodded towards the door. "Would you like pictures after we finish with them?"**

**"You've got to be kidding me!" Megan yelled, becoming truly scared.**

**"Please leave, or I will be forced to be physical."**

**"Ben!"**

**"Megan. Leave right now."**

**She wiped a tear from her face and walked out of the lab.**

**Gillian watched Megan leave and then held up the picture. **

**"Dear Gillian, **

**We made a deal. **

**He either had to have the knife pushed into his flesh...**

**Or he had to tell you his true feelings.**

**I guess you know what he picked. **

**The picture is a picture of his leg, with the cut from the knife. I went in pretty far, but I didn't make the cut long, because at the last moment he asked me to stop."**

**Gillian flipped the picture over and looked at the cut for a moment and then passed the picture on.**

**.:.**

**Cal sat on the floor, his knees pulled towards his chest, his elbows resting on his knees. **

**Ryan left him untied because he trusted him. **

**"Can I make a call?"**

**"To who?"**

**"Megan."**

**"You'll end up talking to Gillian."**

**"I don't want to talk to Gillian."**

**"Alright." Ryan threw the phone at Cal and said, "If you say more then ten words to her... or 'I love you' or 'I didn't mean it' or anything about saying 'I hate you' then I will beat you more while they are still on the line. Is that clear?"**

**"Completely." This time Cal called the office and Loker picked up.**

**"Hello?"**

**"It's Cal. I need to talk to Megan."**

**"Um.. it's Lightman."**

**Gillian looked at Cal with curious eyes.**

**"He wants to talk to Megan."**

**"It's urgent," Cal said.**

**"It's urgent," Eli repeated.**

**Ben frowned and shook his head. "Sorry, she's not - oh hell, give me the phone." Ben reached over and grabbed it. "She's not authorized to be part of the investigation."**

**"Where did that bullshit come from? You, Torres, and Loker? Let her in the fuckin' lab and let her talk to me. Right now or you're all fired."**

**Ben bit his lip and walked into the front hallway and found Megan talking to Heidi. "Lightman's on the line. He's asking for you." He didn't want to say it and sounded like he was bored and not interested at all.**

**Megan waved to Heidi and followed Ben to the lab.**

**"Hello?" she asked.**

**"Hey, it's Cal. I just wanted to talk to you. Shits been going on between me and Gillian, but it doesn't matter because you are my girlfriend. Not her. Am I making that clear enough for you?"**

**Megan nodded. "Yes you are. Very clear." She sounded sad to the others.**

**"Listen, Megan. I needed to talk to Gillian because... she can pick up on... important stuff that you can't." He glanced over at Ryan who was watching him curiously.**

**Ryan walked over and crouched beside Cal. "What kind of important stuff."**

**Megan was surprised by the new voice. The harsh, dark voice.**

**"Nothing," Cal shook his head and shrugged. "Don't worry about it."**

**Ryan took a deep breath and asked, "Who are you talking to?"**

**"Megan."**

**"Cal?" Megan asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm still here," he said, backing away from Ryan a little bit.**

**"One more thing, love," he whispered.**

**"What?" she asked, leaning against a desk.**

**"I love you. Don't forget that."**

**"Right. Of course. I love you too."**

**"And take a good... good look at the picture."**

**"Why?" Ryan asked, grabbing an extra picture that they had. He examined it closely and found what Cal was talking about. "Hey Megan," Ryan said, taking the phone.**

**"What?" she asked worriedly.**

**"Just listen to this, alright?"**

**"Um... okay?" She hung the phone up and put it on speaker. "Why didn't we do this earlier?" she asked.**

**Ben shrugged and listened intently.**

**It was silent for a while and then there was loud thumps and grunts from Cal.**

**"Hear that?" Ryan yelled. "That's your boyfriend getting hit again because he was stupid and told you to look at that picture I found his little message and now he's going to get it."**

**Ben grabbed the picture and examined it. "Gillian. Look near his knee. Closely."**

A/N: SO what's the message? What's Cal doing with Megan? How badly will Ryan hurt him? Will Gillian finally be able to recogize his voice? So many questions. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Cal was curled up in a ball by the time Ryan was finished with him.**

**'I said NO funny business! None of this tricky shit!" He kicked Cal again, but barely got a response. He was losing his cool. Freaking out. He was so pissed.**

**Ryan crouched down near Cal's hidden fair and grabbed him by the hair. Cal yanked his head up in order to stop the pulling. "What?" he asked between his teeth.**

**"Don't act so mad..." Ryan said with a smile. ****"Why'd you send that message?"**

**"So she'd know."**

**"Why does it matter?"**

**Cal shrugged and looked at Ryan. "Why don't you just kill me?"**

**"Because that's no fun." He dropped Cal's head and stood up, sending a kick to Cal's stomach.**

**.:.**

**Gillian held the note and raised an eyebrow. On Cal's knee was the words 'I lied, G' that seemed to have been scratched onto him.**

**"See? He didn't mean it!" Ben insisted.**

**Gillian smiled and set the picture down. "What'd he say to you, Megan?"**

**"Listen for yourself. The guy talked... a bunch. And then he talked directly to me."**

**"Whoa, seriously?" Ben asked, becoming excited.**

**He typed some stuff and started the conversation over again.**

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hey, it's Cal. I just wanted to talk to you. Shits been going on between me and Gillian, but it doesn't matter because you are my girlfriend. Not her. Am I making that clear enough for you?"**_

_**"Yes you are. Very clear."**_

_**"Listen, Megan. I needed to talk to Gillian because... she can pick up on... important stuff that you can't."**_

_**"What kind of important stuff."**_

**"The first time..." Megan whispered, nodding towards the phone.**

_**"Nothing, don't worry about it."**_

_**"Who are you talking to?"**_

**"There he is again... not very loud, but still. There he is." Ben said, putting his hands on his hips.**

_**"Megan."**_

_**"Cal?" **_

_**"Yeah, I'm still here. One more thing, love."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I love you. Don't forget that."**_

_**"Right. Of course. I love you too."**_

_**"And take a good... good look at the picture."**_

_**"Why? Hey Megan."**_

**That caught both Ben's and Eli's attention. "There he is. Loud and clear," Eli said.**

_**"What?" **_

_**"Just listen to this, alright?"**_

_**"Um... okay?" **_

_**"Hear that? That's your boyfriend getting hit again because he was stupid and told you to look at that picture I found his little message and now he's going to get it."**_

**Now it was Gillian's turn to look hurt and sad. She looked at the ground, all happiness from his message on the picture gone. He loved Megan, he had just openly said it.**

**She stood up and walked out of the room.**

**"Where are you going?" Ben asked her.**

**"To think about who it is... I need to concentrate."**

**Ben nodded and smiled. "Good luck."**

**.:.**

**He had gotten sick. Days of not eating or drinking could do that to a person.**

**He puked all over Ryan's feet and got in big trouble. He ended up receiving a kicked to the face and was knocked out.**

**Ryan's little buddy - Evan - looked concerned and not very happy. "What's the problem?" Ryan asked madly.**

**Evan shrugged and said, "When is this all going to end?"**

**"Why?"**

**"We don't want to kill him. He has a daughter..." Evan crouched down beside Cal, a wet rag in his hands. He ran the rag over cal's face, wiping up the dried blood. "This is crazy. It wasn't supposed to go this far."**

**"What are you talking about? This bastard is the reason Gillian doens't love me."**

**"No, the reason Gillian doesn't love you is because it was 20 years ago! If you really loved her, then you wouldn't be beating the shit out of this guy that did nothing wrong, other than protect and love her."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"You're the one who made _me _do all the research about him. I've learned plenty. Gillian doesn't even know who the hell you are."**

**"You better watch what you say, Evan."**

**"Why didn't you just go find her and say 'Hey, remember me? We dated in college. I never got over you.'? Or would that have been just too easy."**

**"I couldn't just do that..." Ryan said, shaking his head.**

**"I beg to differ."**

**"Evan, shut up!" Ryan grabbed the color of the boy's shirt and pulled him close to his face. "I'm getting really pissed with you, and you don't want that."**

**"You won't hurt me. You're too much of a wimp to deliver the photos yourself."**

**Ryan threw Evan back and said, "What do you want me to do?"**

**"At least feed him... or he's gonna die of startvation on us."**

**Ryan nodded and said, "Go get some food."**

**"Or you could get it, and I could keep an eye on him?"**

**"I don't think so. Go on."**

**.:.**

**"Ryan! Ryan Lewis!"**

**"What?" Eli asked.**

**"That's who has Cal... we dated in college twenty years ago!"**

**"You remember a voice from twenty years ago?" Ben asked, amazed.**

**"That's not the point. He's the one who has Cal. He and I broke up after I left him for Alec."**

**"You and Alec weren't married for that long..."**

**"Yes, we broke up and then got back together later, but once again, that's not the point."**

**"So... where does this get us?"**

**"Nowhere," Ben said. "Absolutely nowhere. It's a good thing to know who has him... but we can't do anything."**

**"Can't you track Ryan down?" Ria asked.**

**"We can try." Ben nodded and walked out of the lab.**

**"I can't believe Ryan is doing this. Maybe I can talk to him." Gillian looked around the lab.**

**"Where the hell is my dad?" Emily rushed into the lab. "He's still not back?"**

**"Emily... you're back..." Gillian asked.**

**"Yes, I am. And he isn't. Where is he?"**

**"He had to go on a surprise business trip and didn't have any service to tell us a he was leaving."**

**"When did he cotnact you?"**

**"About three hours after you left."**

**"Why didn't he call me? Or why didn't you?"**

**"You were up in the mountains Emily... we couldn't get a hold of you."**

**Emily didn't believe it, but she didn't care. "Alright. Whatever. When does he get back?"**

**"When he's done," Ben said. "We need you to leave," he said to Emily.**

**"Why?"**

**"It's an FBI investigation... you aren't allowed to listen to this one."**

**Emily frowned and walked out. "I'll be in dad's office if you need me."**

**Gillian smiled and nodded. "Find something already?" she asked once the door locked shut.**

**"Come on in guys," Ben nodded towards the door. "I found someone... dropping off a certain picture."**

**"Let me go you bastards!" Evan kicked one of the cops' legs.**

**Ben looked at him and said, "What's your name?"**

**"Matt," Evan lied.**

**"Matt what?"**

**"None of your business."**

**"Where's Lightman?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about.'**

**Ben held up a picture and said, "This guy, RIGHT here! Where the hell is he?"**

**"I don't know!" Evan said defensively.**

**"Where'd you get the picture."**

**"Some guy on the street gave me twenty bucks to drop it off here." He looked around the lab. "What is this anyway?"**

**"What'd he look like?"**

**'I dunno. Black hood... shit like that."**

**Ben took a deep breath and said, "What'd he say to you?"**

**"He said 'I'll give you twenty bucks if you go put this picture in front of the door at 'The Lightman Group.' That's what he said... word for word."**

**Ben pressed a button on the phone.**

_**"And take a good... good look at the picture."**_

_**"Why? Hey Megan."**_

_**"What?" **_

_**"Just listen to this, alright?"**_

_**"Um... okay?" **_

_**"Hear that? That's your boyfriend getting hit again because he was stupid and told you to look at that picture I found his little message and now he's going to get it."**_

**"Were you there when that happened?" Ben asked.**

**"What the hell is this shit?" Evan asked, his face scrunched up in disgust.**

**"Can't you tell anything?" Ben asked Loker impatiently.**

**"We need Lightman here! He's the expert..." Eli said with a shrug.**

**"Dammit. Let him go."**

**Evan smiled and walked out of the office.**

**.:.**

**Cal came to and could smell McDonald's right in front of him.**

**Ryan had his legs crossed and he was eating a cheeseburger. "This stuff is amazing."**

**Cal had a headache now, but he sat up and frowned. "You're gonna eat that right in front of me?"**

**"Yes sir." Ryan smiled and said, "You're face is swelling up a little."**

**"Doesn't surprise me," Cal said boredly, his stomach growling.**

**Evan walked in and sat down beside Cal. He dumped a McDonald's bag out and five cheeseburgers fell to the floor along with a couple boxes of fries.**

**Cal suspiciously looked at Evan and then to Ryan.**

**"Go ahead. It's food. Eat it or get nothing."**

**"You bring the unhealthiest food out there?"**

**"But it tastes good," Ryan said with a smile. "Eat up. I hope you like Coke."**

**Evan set three large Cokes in front of Cal. "A feast."**

**Cal happily unwrapped one of the burgers and ate it, savoring every bite.**

A/N: Yay, Cal gets to eat. Evan slipped away. Gillian remembers Ryan. Emily's back. Gillian doesn't know what to think about Cal. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Cal had a large smile and a stomach ache by the time he finished all of the food. "Damn... that was some delicious shit."**

**"It's McDonalds." Ryan said.**

**"I haven't eaten in four days," Cal countered.**

**"Touche."**

**"So... when can I leave?"**

**Ryan sighed and said, "When Gillian loves me again."**

**"I'm stuck here until I die..." Cal said, shaking his head and sighing.**

**"You really shouldn't have said that."**

**Evan looked around into the large room after he heard a thump and a yell from Cal. There he was, laying on the floor again, blood coming from what looked like his jaw.**

**"Why do you do this?" Evan asked madly.**

**"Why do you care?"**

**"He didn't do anything wrong!"**

**"He's done plenty of things wrong in his day..." Ryan said simply.**

**"Nothing that has to do with this! Let him go! Let him be with his daughter! Let him be with his girlfriend! What's wrong with you? What would every give you the feeling that this was neccesary? The poor guy has had nothing but shit given to him over the past four days. Let him go! I'm serious!" Evan was losing it now, and Ryan wasn't very happy.**

**"Watch yourself."**

**"I've got nothing to watch. I'm not a filthy bastard like you." He stepped far away from Ryan and watched cautiously.**

**Ryan was seething now. "Stop or I will kill him!"**

**"You can't even threaten me?"**

**.:.**

**"Ryan isn't a killer," Gillian said.**

**"Then what is he?" asked Eli.**

**"He's a good person..."**

**"Why did you two break up?" Ria asked curiously.**

**"I met Alec..." The subject was fragile for her, but she talked about it anyway. "I fell in love with Alec... so I left Ryan."**

**"Then why is he after Lightman rather than Alec?" Ben asked.**

**Gillian shrugged. "I don't know... because I'm divorced now? I work with Cal... we have a strong relationship?"**

**"But it's Alec's fault that the two of you seperated."**

**" I don't know, Ben. I would tell you if I did."**

**Ben gave in and nodded. "Sorry."**

**"All I need is to talk to him on the phone... then I can talk him out of this."**

**Ben nodded and said, "Hopefully Cal will convince him to get another call."**

**.:.**

**Cal was tied back up.**

**Ryan had become harsher and sharper.**

**Cal could see it.**

**He was right on the edge. He was in a very fragile condition. He was standing on the tip of the cliff, prepared to jump, but not quite sure. He was waiting for Cal to pull the trigger. **

**But Cal was ready. He didn't want to set Ryan off. He didn't want anymore pain. He pretended that it was nothing and that he was fine, but the beatings were catching up with him. What he could really use right now was a massage, but he knew that would never happen. He needed to keep Ryan calm and happy.**

**"Gonna ask another question?" Cal asked.**

**Ryan sighed inwardly and asked, "Does she love me? The truth."**

**"Not anymore..." Cal whispered.**

**Ryan had gone into this, thinking it was a brilliant idea. He had taken Cal thinking that things would work out and that he would get Gillian back.**

**But now, he was seeing the damage of his decisions. He had been a very large jackass by taking Cal and beating the shit out of him along with stealing Gillian's friend. **

**"Uh, Ryan..." Evan walked into the large room, glanced at Cal and then looked back to Ryan. "I dropped off the picture... and found this one."**

**Ryan yanked the picture from Evan and read it aloud. "Dear Ryan,**

**You've been sending us picture of what you have been doing to Cal. Well here is a picture of what you've been doing to Gillian. **

**She wants you to call. Please. And keep Cal safe, would you?"**

**Ryan flipped the picture over and saw Gillian crying. She probably hadn't known that the picture was being taken. She was sitting in her office.**

**"Can I call her?" Cal asked.**

**Ryan nodded solemnly. "Um, yeah." He tossed the phone at Cal and frowned.**

**.:.**

**"You sent him a picture of WHAT?"**

**"Of you crying," Ben said simply.**

**"What the hell?"**

**Loker took a deep breath and said, "It'll work. Trust us. It'll get it him. Seriously. It will."**

**The phone rang and she looked at Ben.**

**"It worked." He smiled and nodded towards the phone.**

**"Hello?" Gillian asked.**

**"It's Cal."**

**"I'm sorry, but I'd prefer to not talk to you. Either put Ryan on or I'm giving the phone to Megan."**

**"Alright," he said quickly. "Ryan. Take the phone. She doesn't want to talk to me."**

**"Hello?' Ryan asked.**

**"Ryan. What are you doing?"**

**"I haven't heard your voice in a long time, Gillian."**

**"At least twenty years," she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"**

**"I miss you."**

**"I don't want Cal to get hurt."**

**"It's a little late for that, babe."**

**"Don't call me 'babe.' Send Cal back home."**

**"He doesn't love you," Ryan whispered.**

**"Then why do you still have him?" she asked madly.**

**He was right. Cal didn't love her. Why did she want him back?**

A/: Short chapter... This story is coming to an end. It seems to short! Thanks for reading and reviewing... and if you want to laugh at absolute ridiculousness ( er what I think is that) then read my story (Oscoliosistenderflanker)... it's about cal getting pregnant :P and Emily too... it's complete crap so if you DO read it, don't complain abot it not being in character or about the show... enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ryan thought about the answer to that one for a while.**

_**"Then why do you still have him?" Gillian asked madly.**_

**Ryan took a deep breath and said, "Because if I send him back now... I'm screwed."**

**"No, you're screwed if you hurt him more..."**

**"Why do you care? He doesn't love you."**

**There was another good question, but now it was time for Gillian to contemplate.**

**"Because I care about him... and I don't like seeing him get hurt..." she whispered, not completely sure of herself. Maybe it was because she still loved him. Even if he didn't love her.**

**"Well... what do you suggest I do? I don't want to go to jail."**

**"It's a little late to escape that, Ryan," she said with a shrug.**

**He nodded and bit his lip. "Gillian... what do I do now?"**

**"Bring Cal back... if you turn yourself in... then the sentence will be less."**

**"I don't want to go to jail."**

**"The sooner you bring Cal back, the less time you will serve."**

**Ryan shook his head and said, "Then Cal isn't coming back... because I can't go to jail."**

**"Ryan, please," she said.**

**"I can't! I just can't! I can't go to jail!" he yelled.**

**"Ryan! Get a hold of yourself! You _need _to bring Cal back..."**

**"Why? WHY do I NEED to?" he asked harshly.**

**"Because if you don't, I will NEVER love you!"**

**"Why do you care about him?" Ryan hissed.**

**"Because I LOVE him!" she yelled into the phone.**

**The line became silent on both ends and all they could hear was Gillian's heavy breathing. **

**"_What?" _Ryan asked madly.**

**"That's right, Ryan... I love Cal."**

**.:.**

**"What's happening?" Cal asked, staring at Ryan. "Why are you yelling?"**

**"Shut up," Ryan snapped at Cal.**

**"What'd she say?"**

**"Shut. Up."**

**.:.**

**"Did she just...?" Eli asked with a frown.**

**"Yes, she did. Let's leave," Ben suggested.**

**"Why? This is interesting," Loker said.**

**"C'mon."**

**"I can't believe that bitch," Megan hissed.**

**"That bitch? Are you freaking serious?" Ria asked madly.**

**They had all moved out to the hallway and had shut the door, letting Gillian continue talking to Ryan privately.**

**"Yes, I'm serious. She's a bitch. She's ruining everything!"**

**"What are you talking about? She's known Lightman for nine years... You need to just get away from here! Get away from all of us!"**

**"I am dating Cal! You can't just order me around like that!" **

**"I can and I believe that I just did!" Ria yelled.**

**"Hey, calm down." Loker grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Megan. "This is ridiculous."**

**"No. She is ridiculous. How the hell has Lightman put up with her for this long?"**

**"Leave this until he gets back..." Eli whispered.**

**She seethed and nodded. "Alright, whatever." She pointed to Megan and said, "Do NOT come back into the lab."**

**Megan raised an eyebrow and said, "When he finds out that you did this to me... you're gonna be fired."**

**Ria laughed. She really laughed loudly. "That's really funny. Good luck with that."**

**"Come on," Loker whispered, grabbing her elbow and pulling her back to the lab.**

**.:.**

**"Ryan... bring him back, please. If you really loved me, then you would want me happy... right?"**

**Ryan nodded, but he wasn't sure anymore. He didn't know what to do anymore. "I'm done talking to you," he whispered.**

**"_You _are done talking to _me_? So that's how this works now, huh? Well, Ryan. I'm done talking to you. Bring Cal back here... immediately."**

**He hung up and threw the phone down. "Gosh dammit!"**

**"What?" Cal asked.**

**"Well, she officially hates you. She would do anything to not have you back..."**

**"Really?" he asked, obviously hurt.**

**"Yes, really. She doesn't give a fuck about you. You shouldn't even care..."**

**"Well... that doesn't matter. I love her and I need to get back there. Bring me back," he requested.**

**"Ask me again. I dare you."**

**"Please... bring me back..." he begged.**

**A kick to the face and he was out cold.**

**"That'll shut you up," Ryan spit down towards Cal.**

**.:.**

**Gillian hid her face in her hands. "What has happened to all of this?"**

**"What?" Eli asked.**

**"Life had been so figured out and... just right... We had this perfect little group... we only had a few financial problems, but things were working perfectly. We had this little family here... and then it all just fell apart when Ryan stepped in and tore our little family apart. Now there's all this confusion and drama... and I just don't understand anymore..."**

**"Well... things will figure themselves out when he gets back."**

**"What if he doesn't get back?"**

**"He will. I promise."**

**She tightened her jaw and whispered, "Alright... if you're sure..."**

**"I definitely am."**

**"Alright. Alright. We'll just have to see what happens then, right?"**

**"Correct."**

**She smiled the best she could and said, "I need to talk to Ryan again. I can talk him into it. I know what to do."**

A/N: Van Wilder is the best movie everrrrr. Thanks for reading and reviewing! They both confessed their love for each other finally!


	12. Chapter 12

**He woke up with a killer headache and a bloody face. "Call her, Ryan. I'm sure that she wants to talk to you."**

**"Why would she want to talk to me?"**

**"I don't know... you tell me."**

**Ryan took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "I'm getting sick of having you here."**

**"Then bring me back home."**

**"That isn't going to happen," he said with a chuckle.**

**Cal sighed and whispered, "Talk to her... I can promise you that she will want to talk to you.'**

**"There you go again... insisting things that you don't really know."**

**Cal rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever... what are you planning to do with me? Keep me until I die of old age?"**

**Ryan bit his lip and grabbed a gun from the table that had been holding food.**

**"Whoa!" Cal yelled.**

**Ryan wiped the sweat from his forhead with the back of his hand, holding the gun as he did so. He bit his lip and cocked the gun.**

**"Ok... no, no, no. What is this all about? Stop. Seriously. We... we don't need to do this."**

**He pointed the gun at Cal and took a deep breath. "Death isn't something to be afraid of."**

**Ben showed up in the doorway, holding a gun pointed at Ryan's head.**

**Cal looked at Ben hopefully and then back to Ryan. "You don't have to kill me. Really."**

**.:.**

**"How the hell did Ben track him?" Eli asked.**

**Gillian smiled triumphantly and said, "The last call wasn't protected. Ben was able to follow right to the cellphone. Cal will be back safely in no time."**

**Ria nodded and said, "We can only hope."**

**Gillian sat down and nodded. "He's going to be okay. Eli..."**

**Loker looked down at her.**

**"You were right."**

**He shrugged. "Well, you know."**

**THe phone rang and Gillian was quick to pick it up. "Hello?"**

**"We have a situation," Ben whispered.**

**"What kind of situation?"**

**"Ryan has a gun. We didn't think he did, but now he's got it pointed at Lightman."**

**"Dammit!" Gillian yelled. "Get him out of there, Ben!"**

**"I'm working on it, Gillian. I just thought you'd want to know."**

**"What?" Eli asked.**

**Gillian set the phone down and turned speaker on. "Tell them Ben."**

**"Hey, when's my dad getting home?" Emily asked.**

**"Ryan has a gun pointed right at Cal's head! Is that clear?"**

**"What?" Emily asked, her eyes wider then what seemed humanly possible.**

**"Emily..." Gillian whispered.**

**"Where is he really?"**

**"Business trip," Loker said.**

**"Give it up! Where is he?" she asked.**

**"KIdnapped," Ria said.**

**"Adultnapped," Loker corrected.**

**"Would you shut up?" Ria asked. "We don't need that correction every single time!"**

**"Alright... I'm sorry."**

**"He's a got a gun on his head? Why didn't anyone tell me this? What if he dies?"**

**"Emily... we didn't need you worrying about."**

**"I had every right to know about this!"**

**"I'm hanging up now," Ben said. "I can't keep talking. I'll get Lightman out."**

**.:.**

**"Don't shoot me," Cal begged.**

**"It's not a scary thing... it's like... final peace, you know? No more worrying."**

**"Please, Ryan."**

**Ryan's lip trembled and he readjusted his grip on the gun. "It's a good thing. You get to go and spend time with God until your loved ones join you."**

**"Murder won't give you time with God." Cal held his hands up as protection.**

**He quickly wiped sweat from his face and let his left hand join his right hand on the gun. "Shut up, man."**

**"Please."**

**"It's a good thing! Final rest! No more pain! Right?"**

**"No, not right! You can't do this to yourself."**

**"Wouldn't you be the one dying?"**

**"It's not worth it, Ryan."**

**"What isn't worth it? Gillian's love? I bet you'd kill for her!"**

**"No... I wouldn't... don't do this."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because you could just simply talk to Gillian... get things straightened out you know?"**

**"No... I don't know..."**

**"Don't kill me."**

**"I don't want to go to jail, man."**

**"Murder will send you right to jail... but for longer."**

**"No... no... if you are dead. Then everyone else can have peace."**

**"Don't."**

**"What will you do if I do, huh? Nothing... because you'll be dead."**

**Cal gulped and turned his head. "You don't need to do this. Talk to Gillian... figure things out."**

**"No! Stop this!"**

**.:.**

**"I can't believe you would lie to me about this... He's been in danger for the past week and no one told me?"**

**Gillian stared at the ground.**

**"You're ignoring me now! You can't even own up to your deceit!"**

**"Emily! We didn't want you worrying over him... there was nothing you could do."**

**"That doens't matter... what's the real reason you didn't tell me?"**

**"At first... it was becuse we didn't want you worrying and Cal told us not to tell you... but then... when you ot home it was because..."**

**"Because why? What could possibly possess you to steal the truth away from me?"**

**"It's my fault he was taken! It's MY fault that he might die? Was I supposed to tell you that?"**

**Everyone in the room became silent.**

**"He was taken because an ex-boyfriend of mine was angry and thought that Cal wanted me... so he took him and now Cal is in horrible pain and may have been shot because I didn't date him longer in college."**

**Emily bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Oh."**

**'Yeah."**

**.:.**

**"Ryan! Stop this!" Ben yelled from behind him.**

**"Shut up, man, or I'll shoot both of you.'**

**"The second you pull the trigger, I'll shoot you. I hope you know that."**

**Ryan took a deep breath and shook his head. "I got this. Shut up, alright?"**

**"No... don't shoot him."**

**"I'll do what the fucking hell I want! Alright?"**

**"No! Not alright! Put the gun down and we can talk about this. I'll bring Gillian over."**

**"Stop trying to bribe me with Gillian."**

**"She's the reason you're doing this, right?" Ben asked.**

**"So wouldn't you want to be able to see her before you go off to jail?" Cal asked. "She'll never want to see you if you shoot me."**

**He shook his head and said, "On the count of three I"m going to shoot you."**

**"Please don't..." Cal whispered.**

**"One."**

**"Stop, Ryan."**

**"Two."**

**"Ryan!" Cal yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.**

**"Three."**

**There was a loud bang, but Cal felt nothing and Ben hadn't pulled the trigger. **

**They both opened their eyes and saw Ryan on the ground, blood spilling from right above his ear. **

**Cal stood up and almost puked. "He... He killed himself?"**

**Ben nodded and said, "Dammit... this wasn't supposed to happen."**

**Cal ran a hand through his hair and looked away from Ryan. "Good God..."**

**"You alright?" Ben asked.**

**"Not really... no..." Cal whispered.**

**"Let's get you to a hospital."**

**"How am I going to stay away from Emily until I heal up?"**

**"Um... actually she already knows."**

A/N: I will follow _you _into the dark. ;) So Ryan killed himself... I bet you thought Cal was getting shot... tehe, I tricked you. So, I've got a big ole pool party and possibly a movie with some friends, so I don't know if there'll be an update tomorrow, but we can only pray right? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**"There's really nothing we can do... give you some pain killers... stitch up that hole on your leg, but really... you're just going to be black and blue for a little while." The doctor - Dr. Hogan - said with a shrug. "Sorry."**

**Cal nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "So now what?"**

**"Well you're going to be sore for a little while."**

**"What do I do, though?"**

**"Go home and sleep."**

**He sighed and stood up. "Sounds like a plan."**

**"Come back in in about two weeks. We'll check on your bruises, make sure they're healing up well."**

**"Could anything go wrong?"**

**"Naw, I don't really think so... but it's just to be careful." Hogan said. He patted Cal's back and said, "Go home and rest. You'll be fine."**

**"Alright, thanks Doc."**

**"No problem."**

**Cal walked out into the waiting area and smiled at Ben. "Hello."**

**"What'd he say?"**

**"Nothing that we didn't already know. I just gotta go home and rest for a while."**

**"Alright. But first... I think you need to talk to Gillian."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"She got your message on the picture... but then you went all ass-mode and confessed your love for Megan or whatever... who was a total bitch while you were gone."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. Torres lost it and totally flipped out on her."**

**Cal sighed and shrugged. "Let's head over to the office. Is Megan there?"**

**'I believe so. They're all kind of anxious to see you."**

**"I thought Gill was mad."**

**"She is."**

**"But she still wants to see me?"**

**"Well, duh."**

**Cal chuckled and walked outside.**

**.:.**

**"Why'd you tell her that you love her?"**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"You were talking to Megan and you said you loved her and you didn't want her to forget it! Why?"**

**"That's why you're mad at me?" he asked, laughing.**

**"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked, hurt.**

**"Because this is funny."**

**"Why did you tell her?"**

**"Because it got Ryan to chill out. He was hurting me, because I love you. So I confessed my love for Megan right in front of him..."**

**"So... you didn't mean it?"**

**"_No, _I didn't mean it." He smiled and held her shoulder. "You know... I love you."**

**She blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was scared." **

**"Me too." He kissed her head and said, "Now... I gotta deal with Megan."**

**.:.**

**"Cal! I'm so happy you're okay!" she said happily.**

**"Yeah... me too."**

**She ran towards him and threw herself towards him. "Look at you. You're so bruised up."**

**"Yeah, I know." He tightened his jaw and whispered, "Listen, Megan... We... I can't do this anymore."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You were mean while I was gone..."**

**"What? Ria was calling me a bitch."**

**"Were you being a bitch?" he considered.**

**"What? No!"**

**"I'm not really sure I believe that. Just... just stop. I'm done."**

**"Are you breaking up with me?"**

**"Yes, I am." He smiled and patted her head. "Fix your attitude and you might find someone else better then me."**

**"No, don't break up with me!"**

**"Don't make yourself seem so desperate."**

**She got a mad look and whacked him on the chest. "I'm too good for you anyway."**

**He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Alright. Bye now."**

**Gillian was standing in the doorway with a smile. He turned around and stared at her. "Now time for Emily."**

**"She took it well."**

**"She took it like a child."**

**Gillian shrugged and said, "Let's go talk to your daughter."**

**.:.**

**"Why would you tell them to lie to me?" she asked madly.**

**"I didn't want you to worry, love," he whispered.**

**"Worry? I was worried because I had no idea where the hell you were! Dad!"**

**"Emily... it was for your own protection. You never would have had fun on your trip if you knew I was in trouble."**

**"I can't believe you dad!" she screamed.**

**"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal!"**

**"Look at you! You're bruised all over the place!" she yelled. She sighed and looked at the ground. "Are you okay? What exactly happened?"**

**He took a deep breath and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Come here, darling. I'm sorry I didn't let them tell you."**

**She hugged him and buried her face in his chest and whispered, "I love you, dad. I need to know when you're in trouble."**

**"I know. I won't lie next time."**

**"There's gonna be a next time?"**

**"No, no, no. Of course not. It was just... I don't know." He smiled and kissed her forhead.**

**"So, what'd the doctor say?" Gillian asked.**

**"I need to go home and rest."**

**"Then... you should probably do that," Emily mumbled.**

**"Alright. Let's go. Gillian, come on over. I'm hungry for some real food."**

**"What'd they feed you?"**

**"After three days, I got five chesseburgers from Mickey D's."**

**"Yum," Emily said sarcastically.**

**.:.**

**He laid on the couch lazily as Emily cooked something up. **

**Gillian sat on the smile arm chair, smiling at him. "How are you feeling."**

**"A little beat up."**

**"Hm, I wonder why."**

**He closed his eyes and moaned.**

**"You alright?"**

**"Just a headache..." he whispered.**

**She looked over into the kitchen and saw Emily hard at work. She moved over to the couch and sat near his waist. She laid a hand on his upper leg and leaned over, laying her other hand on his chest.**

**"Oh, wow." He smiled and opened his eyes. As he grabbed her shoulders she leaned in even closer.**

**He glanced over her shoulder, checking for Emily and then looked back to her. "Come here, darling." He laid his lips on hers and closed his eyes again, taking in the energetic sensation coming from Gillian's body.**

A/N: Do you wanna be my friend? Thanks for reading! Good chapter all the way around. Sorry for mistakes... I've been reading over my stories AFTER posting them (lol) and I make a lot of mistakes... it makes things seem like I'm foreign, but I'm not, so don't fret (Not that being foreign is a bad thing). Please review and thanks again.


	14. Chapter 14

**His fingertips ran up her shirt and over her soft back. "Ok, ow," he whispered with a smile.**

**"What? Am I hurting you?"**

**He sat up a little, pulling her into his lap. "Just a little." He planted a small kiss on her neck and breathed out happily.**

**She felt his warm breath on her neck and shivered. "I'm glad you're okay, Cal."**

**"As am I. I was worried I was going to get shot in there."**

**She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am so happy."**

**He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her again lightly on the lips. "We've got some catching up to do."**

**"Catching up?"**

**'Yeah... like making up for all the love we let slide for the past nine years."**

**She smiled and nodded. "Oh, now I get ya." **

**He laid more small kisses over her neck and jaw. "I'm sorry."**

**"For what?"**

**"For not loving you sooner."**

**She turned in is lap and laid her hands on his chest, lightly tangling his shirt between her fingers. "Shouldn't I be saying the same thing?"**

**She shrugged and kissed his nose. "I love you a lot."**

**"The feelings mutual."**

**"You can't say it back?"**

**"I thought that was too old-fashioned."**

**She smiled. "Nope. Not at all. We should probably kiss now."**

**"You're probably right." He pulled her closer and kissed her again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands into her hair. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."**

**She ran her hands up his shirt and pulled away for a quick gasp of breath. "Oh, I think I do."**

**She pulled his body closer to his and he gasped slightly as she pushed on his bruises.**

**"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling away.**

**"I really don't care." _Ignore the fucking pain, _he told himself. He took her head and pulled their lips backs together.**

**"Dad, I've got dinner ready."**

**They both immediately pulled apart and sat at seperate ends of the couch. He tightened his jaw and, breathing deeply, looked at Emily with a smile. "What'd ya make?"**

**"Spaghetti," she whispered suspiciously.**

**"Yum." Gillian smiled and folded her hands in her lap, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.**

**"Why do you two look so suspicious?"**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cal said with a shrug. "Let's eat," he suggested to Gillian.**

**"Yes. Let's." She stood up and looked down at him. "Do you need help?"**

**"No, I think I got it." He laid a hand on the back of the couch and pushed himself up. He fell towards Gillian and smiled. "Why hello."**

**"Hola." She held his shoulders and straightened him out. "Are you hungry?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Um, dad." Emily looked at him.**

**"Yeah, what's up?"**

**She handed his phone towards him and whispered, "Text from Megan."**

**He gave her a look of dismay and took the phone. "Meet me at your office tomorrow. I really want to talk," he read aloud.**

**"Don't," Emily said.**

**"Yeah, you need to stay home and rest anyway," Gillian added.**

**"C'mon. Nothing will go wrong." He shrugged and limped into the living room. "Chill."**

**"No, dad. Something _will _happen! She'll be all annoying or she'll cry and you'll cave in."**

**"Well, one, if I'd cave in, it's because I'm a good person and I don't like to see people cry."**

**"Keep telling yourself that," Emily said.**

**"Oh, stop. I have to talk to her. If she needs closure then I need to give it to her."**

**"No, you don't. She was a big jerk when you broke up anyway. Why should it matter?"**

**"I don't now, Emily. But I need to help her."**

**"No, you don't," Gillian whispered.**

**.:.**

**"Are you going to Ryan's funeral?" Cal asked, not exactly sure.**

**Gillian frowned. "I kind of feel like I should."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he was probably thinking of me when he died."**

**Cal nodded and shrugged. "Maybe we should."**

**"Or maybe you shouldn't." Loker dropped down on a chair beside them in the lab. "So I thought you were resting today, er whatever... why'd you come in?"**

**"Um... someone requested my presence today."**

**"Oh." Loker smiled and looked at Gillian. "I wouldn't go." He pointed to Cal. "It's living prove of what that bastard did."**

**"I'm an 'it'?" Cal asked.**

**Loker rolled his eyes and said, "He's a jerk. Don't go."**

**"But he was... I don't know... I feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't broken up with him in college, this wouldn't have ever happened."**

**"You don't know that," Cal said.**

**She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "It wouldn't hurt to go."**

**"It would be giving him respect that he doesn't deserve." **

**"Why the hell is that bitch here?" Ria asked madly walking into the lab.**

**Cal's eyes got wide and he smiled. "Megan has arrived."**

**Ria frowned and whispered, "You're here?"**

**"Yes I am. And that bitch is here to talk to me."**

**"I... I'm sorry Dr. Lightman."**

**"Naw, it's cool. I've heard a lot of bad stuff about her. We just need to talk a little."**

**Gillian sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Make it quick, Cal."**

**"I will, don't worry." He winked and stepped out of the lab. "What the hell do you want?"**

**"I miss you."**

**"It's been a day."**

**"We're meant for each other."**

**"Megan, stop right now." He shook his head and walked down the hallway to his office.**

**"Cal, please."**

**"Please what?"**

**"Give us another chance!" she begged.**

**"How could I possibly give you another chance when you said I don't deserve you when I broke up with you?"**

**"It was just in the moment. I was angry. C'mon Cal."**

**He tightened his jaw and shook his head. "No. No. I'm not doing this with you. Go. You are no longer a part of my life."**

**"But Cal-"**

**"No. Go away."**

**She let a tear roll down her face and walked away from him. "Ok, fine."**

**"Taken care of." Cal smiled and moaned as he dropped onto a chair. "Where are those painkillers?"**

**"Um, right here." Gillian dug through her purse and handed him a small orange bottle. "Only take two."**

**"Blah, blah, blah." He popped two into his mouth and said, "Alright, it seems really crowded in here for some reason. I'm heading back home to sleep. Gillian, can I talk to you?"**

**She nodded and stood up. "What?"**

**She followed him out to the hallway and stared at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing's wrong. Why would you assume that?"**

**"I don't know. What then?"**

**He smiled and grabbed her by the waist. "I just wanted to give you a kiss." He leaned towards her and she pushed against is chest.**

**"No. Stop."**

**"What?" he asked with a frown.**

**"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered.**

**"What are you talking about? What... what about last night?"**

**"We shouldn't have done that either."**

A/N: Go Scotty! So what's Gills problem? Yay! They had a little makeout session. Emily's a little more knowing then they think. Will they go to the funeral? Is Megan finally done? So many questions! OH, and by the way... Starlight354, your reviews make me so happy! I love all of them, escpecially the 'no ruff sex' part. You make me smile. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

**"What's the problem?" he asked.**

**"I... I don't like feeling like I'm the rebound," she whispered.**

**"But you aren't..." He frowned and let go of her waist. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.**

**"Your break up with Megan and then right away you're ready to start making out with me... It's not right."**

**Crossing his arms over his chest, he shook his head and said, "It may seem like that, but you're wrong."**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Yes. Because I've loved you for nine years... so... you don't count as a rebound. You're a better choice."**

**She shook her head. "No..."**

**"Yes." He took her hands and said, "Gillian..."**

**"Why'd you date Megan then?"**

**"Because I was scared to ask you out," he mumbled, looking at his feet.**

**"Cal Lightman scared? I highly doubt that."**

**"You're an intimidating woman." He smiled.**

**She pulled her hands away and crossed her arms in front of her. "Cal... I don't think you really want me. I think you're just happy that this is all over and you want a way to celebrate."**

**"Whoa no, no, no. Stop right there. Don't say all this physco-shit because that's not why I'm doing this. I most definitely_ do_ want you. I love you Gillian and I want to be a part of your life."**

**"You already are..."**

**"I want to be more then that."**

**"Cal..."**

**"Listen. I am happy that all this is over, but I want to kiss you because I love you. I've wanted to kiss you for the past nine years. And last night... I finally got to... and now you're telling me no?"**

**She bit her lip and he watched the doubt fill her face. **

**"I can see that."**

**"See what?" she asked.**

**"The doubt. I can see it all over your face." He stepped closer to her and cradled her face in his hands.**

**"Cal... no..."**

**He ignored her and laid his lips on hers. **

**She laid her hands on his chest and bunched his shirt between her fingers. **

**He pulled away and looked down into her eyes, breathing deeply. "I hope that was okay."**

**She stared up at him and smiled.**

**He dropped his hands to his sides and dug them into his pockets. "What does that mean?"**

**"That was completely okay. I'm sorry." **

**"Sorry?"**

**She let go of his shirt and flattened out the wrinkles. "Um..." She frowned and patted his chest. "Sorry for being so confusing. I just wanted to make sure that you really loved me."**

**He winked at her and kissed her forhead. "Naw, it's fine. I understand why."**

**She smiled. "Go home and get some rest."**

**"Right."**

**"I'll call later," she said with a smile.**

**"Why don't you just come over," he suggested.**

**"Alright, sounds like a plan." She smiled and patted his back.**

**.:.**

**He drove home quickly and stepped into the shower, ready to cleanse himself of all the last week's problems.**

**He leaned against the porcelain wall of the shower and squeezed his eyes shut. **

_**He shook his head and said, "On the count of three I"m going to shoot you."**_

_**"Please don't..." Cal whispered.**_

_**"One."**_

_**"Stop, Ryan."**_

_**"Two."**_

_**"Ryan!" Cal yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.**_

_**"Three."**_

_**There was a loud bang.**_

**Cal's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He slipped to the floor of the tub and pulled his legs towards his chest. He rested his hands on the back of his neck and squeezed his eyes shut again.**

_**They both opened their eyes and saw Ryan on the ground, blood spilling from right above his ear. **_

**He opened his eyes and shook his head. "Gosh dammit..." he whispered, looking up into the faucet. He watched the water rain down on his face and he dropped his head against the wall. "Dammit!" he yelled, kicking the edge of the bathtub.**

**.:.**

**"Alright, I'm going to leave early and check on Cal," Gillian said to Loker as she pulled her jacket on.**

**"Oki dokes... when's he coming back into work?"**

**"I don't know... a couple days." She shrugged and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow. Wrap up this case."**

**"Yes ma'am." He returned the smile and spun on his chair, tapping his pen on his desk.**

**.:.**

**"Cal? It's Gillian!" She walked into his house and dropped a bag of groceries on the counter. "Cal?"**

**She heard the shower running and jogged up the stairs. "Cal?" She knocked on the door lightly. **

**"Go away," he mumbled, holding his face in his hands.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I don't want to talk." **

**"Cal... what's the problem?"**

**"Gillian... I'm serious. Just go."**

**"Come out."**

**"Please, just leave."**

**"Cal."**

**"Gillian! Go!" he yelled.**

**"I'm coming in."**

**"No. Don't."**

**Gillian turned the knob and it squeaked open. "Cal, turn the shower off and I'll throw you a towel."**

**"Get out."**

**"You should know that I'm not going to do that."**

**The water cut off and she threw a towel over the curtain. **

**He wrapped the towel around his waist and yanked the curtain open. "Why the hell are you here?"**

**"You told me to come over."**

**"Leave."**

**"Cal, you need to talk to someone." She kneeled down beside the tub and looked at him. **

**"I'd prefer to be alone." He tightened his jaw and closed his eyes. **

**"Why? What happened?"**

**"At least give me some dignity. Can I get dressed?"**

**"Of course." She looked around the bathroom and saw some clothes folded up by the sink. "Yeah, I'll be down in the livingroom."**

**"Alright. Thanks," he whispered, staring at his pruny feet. **

**She nodded and stepped out.**

**He got out of the bathtub and got dressed as slowly as possible. **

**.:.**

**She made some hot chocolate while he got dressed and he limped down the stairs with a reluctant look.**

**"I made some hot chocolate." She smiled and handed him a mug.**

**"Thanks," he mumbled, turning around and taking a seat on the couch. **

**"So are you gonna tell me or will I have to tickle it out of you?"**

**"That's a bit childish." He sounded annoyed, but she could see the small hint of a smile.**

**"Yeah, well..." she smiled and tossed a blanket towards him.**

**He smiled and opened the blanket up. He spread it over his bruised body and sipped his hot chocolate. He stared at the wall and Gillian watched, giving him his time. **

**"A man... is dead... because I'm in love with you..." he mumbled.**

**"What?"**

**"Ryan killed himself because I love you. If I didn't... if... if I had kept it in my pants and hadn't flirted with you and been so openly... well... in love with you... then he wouldn't be dead. It's my fault that there is one less life on this Earth."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Are you mocking me?"**

**"No... no of course not." She shook her head and frowned. "Cal, Ryan's death is not your fault."**

**"I should have died."**

**"Don't talk like that... that is exactly what will send you into a big depression."**

**"Gillian... it's MY fault! He's dead because of me... we might as well say that I killed a man!" he yelled.**

**"Cal, stop right there." She moved beside him on the couch and took his hand. "Cal. Please. Do not blame yourself for this. You've been through enough."**

**He tightened his jaw and shook his head. "It's my fault."**

**"No, it's not."**

**"Yes."**

**"I'm not going to argue with you about this."**

**"Gillian, I killed a man."**

**"Stop saying that." She shook her head and laid her hand on his cheek. "Cal... you are an amazing man, and you tried to stop him from doing anything stupid... you did not kill him. This is not your fault."**

**He frowned and stared at her. He had a disgusted look on his face and she ran her fingers over his stubble. "Cal. Seriously."**

**He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Thank you Gillian."**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you Cal."**

**"I... I love you to." He kissed her on the lips and held her face as she leaned over him.**

**She laid her hands on his chest and tightened her grip on his shirt. **

**He slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer. **

**She pulled his shirt over his head and looked down at his body. She sat back and her bottom lip trembled. "Look at you, Cal."**

**"You saw me like this twenty minutes ago in the shower..." he mumbled.**

**"I wasn't paying attention to you're half-naked body, I was paying attention to your emotions."**

**He stared up at her. She fell forward and laid her head on his chest. "How did it feel?"**

**"What?"**

**"Was it painful?"**

**"Well I was getting beat up..." he said with a smile.**

**"This isn't a funny thing," she whispered.**

**He laid his hands on her back and shrugged. "Sure, it hurt."**

**"I'm sorry that had to happen to you."**

**"I'm fine." He kissed her head and hugged her.**

**She kissed his chest lightly and said, "I don't want to hurt you. Should we stop?"**

**"I'm fine, love."**

**"I don't believe that."**

**"Alright. If you're that worried, we can stop." He sat up and moaned lightly. "They're just a couple bruises."**

**She wrapped her arms around his waist and just sat there, holding him. **

A/N: Awwww, CA-YUTE! (Cute) He blames himself for Ryan's death. Gillian doesn't want to hurt him. She felt like the rebound. EPICNESS! Thank for reading and reviewing... I love you all. Oh, and I have a question... what story of mine is your favorite?


	16. Chapter 16

**"I think I'm going to go to the funeral," Gillian whispered, looking at Cal innocently.**

**"Yeah? Maybe I'll go too..."**

**"I... I don't think you should."**

**He frowned and asked, "Why?"**

**"It's a sensitive subject for you... and... well you still blame yourself for his death... maybe you shouldn't be going to the funeral."**

**He tightened his jaw and said, "But I don't want you to go alone."**

**She shrugged and stood up. "Whatever you want to do. I just wouldn't recommend it."**

**"Why are you going?"**

**She leand against the wall. "You know... he was a great friend. I can't believe this happened. Even after what he did to you... he still matters to me and I still feel like I should pay my respects to him."**

**Cal nodded and tightened his jaw. "He's a bastard."**

**"We loved eachother at one point in my life."**

**"And then he beat the shit out of me, Gillian."**

**"Cal... I'm not just going to start hating him because he hurt you."**

**He frowned and stood up. "I'm not telling you to hate him, but do you feel any anger towards him?"**

**She stared at him and asked, "What's the problem here Cal? I don't see why you're so iffy about me going to the funeral."**

**"Look what he did to me! Look at me Gillian! I look like a piece of shit right now and you think you should pay your respects to the bastard who did it to me."**

**"He's not just 'the bastard who did it to you'! He's my college boyfriend. Cal, I loved him!"**

**"And you left him and everything should have ended right there!"**

**"You left Zoe, but you still have feelings for her..." Gillian said smartly. She knew that would get to him.**

**He tightened his jaw and looked at the ground. He shook his head and said, "Alright. Whatever. Go to the stupid funeral. I don't want to go anyway."**

**"Cal, wait. I'm sorry."**

**"No you're not. You said that because you knew it would shut me up. Well done."**

**"Cal..."**

**"It's fine, Gillian. I don't care. Go to the funeral. He deserves to have you there."**

**"I don't forgive him for what he did to you."**

**"Good, because it's not your choice when he gets forgiven. It's mine." He walked over and opened the door. "I'm tired."**

**She took the hint and walked towards the door. "Cal... If I don't go to the funeral... nobody will... and nobody deserves to die like that."**

**"He already died in vain. It's already too late to save him."**

**"Cal? What are you doing here?"**

**"Megan! Get the fuck away from me! I don't love you anymore and I don't want you in my life aymore! Go away!"**

**"I cam by to pick up some stuff I left here..." she whispered.**

**He breathed heavily and nodded towards the stairs. "Get it and get out."**

**"Thanks." She smiled and walked past him upstairs.**

**"I'm going to go now," Gillian said.**

**She started to walk out, but Cal grabbed her arm. "Don't leave me here alone with her."**

**Gillian smiled and leaned against the doorframe. "Why? Are you scared?"**

**"That's exactly what I am."**

**"Alright..." Gillian watched as Megan trotted down the stairs and she smiled. "Bye now."**

**"You're a bitch."**

**"Yep."**

**"You have no life."**

**"Mhm."**

**"Cal only wants to get into your pants."**

**"Definitely."**

**Gillian smiled at Megan's frustration. **

**Megan looked at Cal and then to her feet. "I still love you."**

**"Megan..." Cal said.**

**"What?"**

**"You are a bitch. You have no life. And I definitely don't want to get into your pants. Don't come back. I don't want to see you anymore."**

**She let a tear escape her eye and nodded. "Alright. I see... I'm sorry for being so much trouble."**

**He nodded and pushed her shoulder, hinting that it was time for her to leave.**

**"Goodbye, Cal."**

**"Yep."**

**.:.**

**"It's confusing because he blames himself for Ryan's death, but he's still crazy pissed at what Ryan did to him. He doesn't know where to stand and he's scared," Gillian said, shaking her head.**

**"Well... he'll figure it out," Ben mumbled.**

**"I'm sure he will, but I just feel so bad for him. And when I told him I was going to the funeral, he got all... like he didn't want me to go because Ryan was a 'bastard' but I still feel like Ryan needs me to be there. He died because he couldn't have me, right?"**

**"Right..."**

**She sighed and said, "I love Cal, but sometimes I just don't understand him."**

A/N: Short chapter, but I won't be posting again today, I don't think. Thank you for the awesome reviews and reading! So Gill's going to the funeral... hmmm... is 'Super Bitch' gone? ahah


	17. Chapter 17

**Emily jogged downstairs and found him sitting on the couch, looking through a file. "What are you doing?"**

**"I'm working, officer," he said, glancing up at her over his glasses.**

**"You should be sleeping."**

**"When you get a bruise I don't make you go take a nap."**

**"You're covered in bruises. It's not just one bruise."**

**"I'm fine, Emily."**

**"I don't really believe you. Are you going to the funeral?"**

**"Gillian won't let me," he mumbled.**

**"What do you mean 'she won't let you'?" Emily asked, taking a seat next to him, taking his file and placing it on the coffee table.**

**"She doesn't want me to go."**

**"Why?"**

**"It's too sensitive for me or something." He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.**

**She raised an eyebrow and looked at his arm. "You're really bruised up."**

**"I don't need to be reminded."**

**"So how are you and Gillian?"**

**He frowned and asked, "Wait, what?"**

**"How are you two... because I mean like... while you were gone, there was all that drama about who you wanted. I didn't realize you had all the women falling all over you.'**

**"Where'd you pick this all up from?"**

**"Are you and Gillian like... together now?"**

**"We kissed." He scrunched up his face, realizing that shouldn't have been said.**

**"Oh my gosh! Tell me about it."**

**"Emily, I'm not one of your girlfriends. No, I'm not going to tell you about it!"**

**"Well... was it like a peck or actually making out?" **

**He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Nope. I am not having this conversation with you."**

**"Dad... it's not a weird conversation."**

**"Oh, it definitely is. We kissed, and now that you know that... leave it alone."**

**"Are you officially dating?"**

**"Does it matter?"**

**"Of course it matters!" she exclaimed, frowing at his idiocy.**

**"Well then, alright. I don't know."**

**"You haven't asked her?"**

**"No, I haven't asked her... my goodness, Emily! What am I supposed to ask? 'Hey are we dating now?'"**

**"Yes, that's exactly what you ask." She shrugged and said, "Are you stupid?"**

**"Emily! I'm done talking to you."**

**"Daaaaad," she complained. "Go ask her out."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it doesn't matter. We're content how we are right now."**

**She laughed and walked over. "Yeah. That's funny. Ask her out. Go on a real date."**

**"But I'm all creepy and bruised."**

**"So you ADMIT that you look bad?" she asked happily.**

**"Of course I admit it, I just don't like talking about it... bad memories."**

**Her face suddenly got sympathetic and she hugged him. "I'm sorry that had to happen."**

**"Yeah, me too." He kissed her head and said, "I guess I'll go nap now."**

**"Good." She smiled and nodded towards the stairs.**

**.:.**

**Cal stood in her office and leaned against the wall. "I have a question."**

**"Why are you here, Cal? Shouldn't you be... healing?"**

**"Yeah, well I needed to talk to you."**

**"Alright." She closed her computer and looked at him. "What's up?"**

**"Are we dating?"**

**"What?"**

**"Emily asked last night... and I didn't have an answer. Are like... officially dating?"**

**"Do you want to be," she asked.**

**"Sort of..."**

**"Sort of?"**

**"Yes. Yes I do." He smiled and walked towards her. "I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend."**

**She smiled and frowned. "Doesn't that sound weird?"**

**"What?"**

**"Us being boyfriend and girlfriend."**

**"How so?" he asked with a frown.**

**"I mean... that seems like a very... teenager-ish thing to be."**

**He chuckled. "Well, we are extremely young, so you know."**

**She smiled and stood up. "Well, alright 'boyfriend'... when's our first date?"**

**"Tomorrow night. Come to my place. Get dressed up."**

**"Oh, souds fancy." She gave him a hug and said, "Go back home and heal."**

**He smiled. "Alright, sounds like a plan."**

A/N: Another short chapter, but that can count as one long one, right? Thanks for reading, and idk about an update tomorrow! This is filled with fluff!


	18. Chapter 18

**He wore a suit. A nice one. He had a red tie that he never could see himself wearing. Emily picked it out, of course, so he was wearing it for her sake. He was more of a black tie kind of guy.**

**He stood in the living room, excited for Gillian to arrive. **

**Emily sat at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at her father.**

**"What?" he asked with a frown.**

**"Nothing... I'm just happy for you," she whispered. She rested her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands.**

**"Alright... well... you're going to have to leave... you know that, right?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be up in my room."**

**"Or you could go out tonight."**

**"Why? Are you planning to have sex with her?" Emily asked.**

**"Emily! Gosh dammit! Stop! That's _not _what I was suggesting... my goodness."**

**She shrugged and stood up. "Alright! Fine! I'll go out tonight... I'll be back by," She stole a look to her watch, "eleven o'clock, so make sure that you have all your clothes on."**

**"Stop! Stop right there! I don't want to hear anymore of this. Get out. Grab your purse and leave."**

**She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder. "You're getting lucky tonight."**

**"Emily..." he warned. How did she ever come to this? He really couldn't protect her.**

**"Alright. Bye now. Have fun tonight." She pulled her purse onto her shoulder and smiled. "I mean it. Like, really have fun tonight."**

**"Yep, I got that, Em. You can leave now. She'll be here soon."**

**As Emily walked out the door, Cal heard her say, "Oh, hey Gill. You look so beautiful!"**

**"Hey, Emily. Thank you so much." Cal could hear the smile in her voice.**

**Gillian walked through the open door and raised her eyes at Cal. "Wow... look at you."**

**He smiled and took her hand. "You look gorgeous tonight." She was wearing a tight, silky red dress that went halfway down her thigh, along with black high heels and she wore her hair curly. Much like that night in Vegas.**

**She blushed and said, "Well, you are looking very, very handsome."**

**"Oh, why thank you." He waved his arm towards the living room and she gasped.**

**There was a small table with a white tablecloth and two tall candles and two plates with what looked like spaghetti on it.**

**"Is this suitable?" he asked.**

**"This is more than suitable, Cal. It's beautiful." She wrapped him in a hug and then he led her over to the table.**

**They talked over dinner for about an hour and ended up throwing a movie in. **

**"What movie?" he asked.**

**"Um... I don't know." She shrugged and raised an eyebrow at him. "Will it matter?"**

**"Good point." He grabbed a random movie and popped it in. **

**They were already kissing by the time they sat down on the couch. She held his face in her hands as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer.**

**He pulled away for a minute and gasped for air. "I love you, Gillian."**

**She gave him a small kiss and whispered, "You know that I love you too."**

**He shrugged out of his blazer. He loosened the tie and pulled it off. She then unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Laying her hands on his bare chest, she leaned over and kissed him again.**

**He slid his hands up her legs, running his fingertips over her thighs. **

**She jumped slightly as his fingers made it to her bottom.**

**He laid small kisses along her jaw and neck as she unbuttoned his dress pants and pushed them down his legs. **

**She laid her knee on his thigh and he moaned in pain and shot up quickly. "Ah..." He clenched his jaw and she sat back.**

**"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry, Cal."**

**He scrunched up his face and shook his head. "I'm fine."**

**She got of the couch and slid her hands into her hair. "I'm so sorry, Cal."**

**"Gillian, I'm fine." He made a weak smile and she shook her head.**

**"No, you're not. We never should have even considered sex with your condition."**

**He stood up and pulled his pants back on. "Gillian! Really... I'm fine."**

**She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed heavily.**

**He walked towards her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Please, Gillian."**

**She looked up at him and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Cal."**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Put your shirt back on," she whispered.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I don't like seeing all your bruises..." She tightened her jaw and bent over, picking up his shirt. She handed it to him and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry."**

**"You've said that a million times."**

**"And I still feel bad..."**

**He pulled his shirt on and started buttoning it. "Well, don't."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I'm perfectly fine. It hurt for like two seconds."**

**"I don't like inflicting pain on people... especially you."**

**He raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do we do it?"**

**"I'm sorry?"**

**"You hate being mean to people and you are scared to death of hurting someone's feelings... but I live for that kind of stuff."**

**She smiled and nodded. "We even each other out."**

**"You think?"**

**"I know." She gave him a hug and inhaled his familiar scent. "I'm-"**

**"Don't you dare say it, Gill."**

**She tightened her jaw and took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"**

**"The only reason we had a problem was because you happened to kneel on the exact spot where I have stitches. Luck of the draw, Gill."**

**"You call that lucky?"**

**"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm suggesting that it was completely random. It's not your fault. It happens. I'm fine, so stop worrying."**

**She sighed and shrugged. "Alright."**

**They ended up sitting on the couch and talking, and she preferred that anyway. They didn't get many chances to just sit and talk.**

**"So... you're going to the funeral right?" he asked.**

**"Yes I am... and I've decided that if you want to go... I'm in no place to hold you back. Feel free to tag along."**

**He smiled, happy to get his freedom back. "I don't know if I want to anyway. You were right... it's sensitive for me... I refused to talk about my bruises with Emily because it brought back bad memories... so the funeral would... like... send a storm of bad memories to me, right?"**

**"Or it could work as closure..." She shrugged and said, "You decide. I don't think you'll be bugged by bad memories. You're a strong man. So I think going to the funeral would work more as closure for you. I mean... you don't think that you're weak, but deep down in your body... you're terrified of getting hurt again."**

**He scoffed. "That's not true!"**

**"No, really, Cal. You don't know it... it's completely natural, but you have this tough guy facade... so you think that you're not scared of anything, so when the scary stuff comes up... you push it back like it's nothing. Does that make sense?"**

**He nodded and said, "Alright... then maybe I'll go."**

**"Ok. Sounds like a plan." She smiled and looked at her watch. "Wow, it's already midnight."**

**"Emily said she'd be back by eleven..." He frowned and stood up. "I had a good time tonight, Gill. And don't worry about me."**

**She nodded and said, "So did I. Tonight didn't go exactly as planned, but it was enjoyable." She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Cal."**

**"No, thank _you." _He smiled and walked her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?"**

**"Are you coming into work?"**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"Alright, see you then." She smiled and walked out to her car.**

A/N: Sorry for the crazy late update... I've been a little under the weather, so I won't be posting as often until I feel better. Thanks for reading and reviewing! So they ALMOST did the nasty, but his stupid injury stopped them. Well, they had fun right? Not a lot happened in this chapter, but I think the next chapter or the one after that will be the funeral and that will be... interesting? Oh and if you're reading 'Not Getting Any Younger' you're going to hate me. ^.^


	19. Chapter 19

**He didn't exactly care about the pain that he had felt. He wished that he hadn't said anything. He should have kept his mouth shut. He would have been just fine. **

**He was sitting on the couch, his feet reclined on the coffee table and his hands intertwined behind his head. **

**"Dad?"**

**"Where have you been? You're an hour and a half late..." He stood up and walked into the front hallway. **

**She smiled and said, "I thought I'd give you a little extra time with Gillian."**

**"She left half an hour ago. You said you'd be home by eleven... what's with that?"**

**"Dad, chill. I wasn't doing anything."**

**"Where were you?"**

**"I went to see a movie..." She took a step towards him. "What'd you guys do tonight?"**

**"We watched a movie."**

**"What movie?" she quizzed.**

**"I dunno... look in the DVD player."**

**"So you didn't really watch it."**

**"We didn't do anything, Emily." He sounded exasperated, so she left it at that.**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**He stared at her and blinked several times. "Tired. I'm going to bed."**

**She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I talk to you before you do?"**

**He shrugged and fell onto the couch. "Sure. What about?"**

**"Well... are you going to the funeral?"**

**"Yes... I think I am."**

**"So... Gillian's okay with it now?"**

**He nodded.**

**"Well... when you look at the bruises... are the memories really that bad? Like... was it really painful, or what?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I want to know... like what you're going through."**

**"It wasn't that bad. When I say bad memories... I mean memories of him killing himself... and the phonecalls... not so much the physical pain."**

**She nodded, understanding. "Alright. I'm sorry you had to go through that..."**

**"Well... I don't see why you would be sorry because you had nothing to do with it, love." He pulled her into a hug and then kissed her forhead. "Don't worry about me, darling."**

**She smiled and stood up. "Alright, it's time for me to sleep. I love you. I'll see you in morning."**

**"I love you too. Night."**

**She jogged up the stairs and he reclined on the couch, throwing his feet onto the coffee table.**

**.:.**

**It was weird coming back and working after a while. He certainly jumped right in.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just steal a freaking child!"**

**"Dude... chill... you're fuckin' screamin' at me when I didn't do nothin'..." The guy - Johnny - stared up at Cal with a frown. **

**Cal nodded and said, "I'm sure that's what you think... that if you act all cool... I'll think that you're acting chill because you didn't do anything, but you're stupid little act isn't fooling me, kid!"**

**Johnny tightened his jaw and Cal pointed at him. "Right there! You're a dirty little liar..." Cal smiled and looked at Ben. "He's lying."**

**Ben stared at Johnny and said, "If you confess... you're time in jail will be a lot less heavy."**

**Johnny ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I took the fuckin' kid, alright?"**

**"Where is she?"**

**"I dunno, man... I handed her off to one of my buddies..."**

**"You gave her to someone?" Cal asked coldly.**

**"Yeah, man... I don't know how to take care of no little girl..." Johnny gave Cal a look of contempt.**

**"What buddy?"**

**"His name is Simmons."**

**"Simmons? That's his name?"**

**"Yeah... got a problem?"**

**Cal shook his head and said to Ben, "Go find this Simmons guy... You're an idiot."**

**"You was thinkin' that I was gonna keep her?" He chuckled and mumbled, "Shit, if I care."**

**"Stop talking... right now."**

**He glanced towards Loker at the computers and saw Gillian's pretty face looking up at him. He walked down into the lab and smiled at her. "Why hello."**

**She returned the smile and gave him a warm hug. "How're you doing?"**

**"Good... I'm glad to be back to work."**

**"We're happy to have you back."**

**They both looked at Eli curiously and then Cal whispered, "Thanks...? How've things kept up here?" He turned his attention back to Gillian.**

**"Perfectly fine... you were only gone for like a week, Cal."**

**"I know... but a lot can happen in a couple days."**

**"Good point. Well... The funeral is tomorrow. Are you going?"**

**"Yes. I am."**

**"Alright. If it becomes too much... you know that you can leave."**

**"I know." He nodded and looked back to Johnny. "Keep an eye on that idiot. I'll be in my office if you need me."**

**He walked over to the door and then turned back towards her. He waited for Loker to go back to work and then held up a finger, motioning for her to come over.**

**She walked over and leaned against the wall. "Yes, my dear?"**

**"I have a secret."**

**"And what might that be?"**

**"I kind of really love you." He smiled at her and whispered, "It may seem like... really soon to say that... but since we've known each other for nine years... and I've been madly in love with you for a better part of those nine years... I think it's a pretty acurate thing to say."**

**She fell forwards and threw her hands around his neck, planting a passionate one on his mouth.**

A/N: HOLY SNAP. Thanks for reading... next chapter is the funeral and a certain someone shows up... and I've got another story coming as well! Its gonne be sorta based off of Loker so that'll be interesting. Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reviewing... you gals and dudes (if there are any) rock! Nighty night.


	20. Chapter 20

**"Ryan was a good guy... we never imagined suicide would be what ended his life..."**

**Gillian stared at the familiar man. She knew a lot more people her then she thought. A lot of Ryan's friends from college. It was weird seeing all these men and women.**

**Cal stood with his hands folded in front of him. His jaw was tight and his eyes held a sort of hurt that Gillian couldn't place.**

**Scotty - the guy who was talking at the moment - looked at Cal and hatred filled his eyes.**

**Cal stared back at the man curiously, not exactly sure why he looked so angry.**

**After Ryan was buried and the tears were over, everyone talked in a lobby-like area.**

**"You bastard!" Scotty yelled, running towards Cal.**

**"I was wondering when I would find out why you were so pissed with me..." Cal mumbled.**

**Scotty gripped the collar of Cal's shirt.**

**"Hey, I paid good money for this shirt. Watch it," Cal said, annoyed.**

**"It's your fucking fault that he's dead."**

**"Explain...?"**

**Scotty threw a fist across Cal's already bruised jaw.**

**Cal spit on the ground to his right and asked, "What's your problem, man?"**

**Gillian watched nervously beside everyone. "Cal we should go."**

**"No." Cal shook his head and stepped closer to Scotty. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"**

**"He killed himself because of you..." Scotty then turned and looked at Gillian. "And you!"**

**Cal stepped between Scotty and Gill and said, "No, leave her out of this. It's my fault."**

**"He's dead because of you!"**

**"He killed himself, if you forgot! I have nothing to do with it!" Cal yelled.**

**"Cal... we have to leave." She looked around at everyone. Close friends of Ryan's. People who didn't want to see the people who caused his death. "Cal..." she begged.**

**He looked at her and he raised his hands. "What?"**

**She nervously looked around again and whispered, "Can we please leave now? The funeral over... and this is worthless fighting."**

**"Well... he... he punched me, so don't I get to hit him back?"**

**"Cal..." she warned.**

**"C'mon, Gill." He turned around and swung his arm, sending Scotty to the ground with a punch.**

**Everyone gasped and then Cal grabbed Gillian's arm and started running towards the car. They were stopped midway by someone stepping in front of them.**

**"What the... HELL are you doing here?" Gillian asked madly.**

**"I came for the funeral," he whispered.**

**"Why?"**

**"I knew him... you two dated for like three years... he was a good kid. I came to give me respect."**

**"The funeral is over."**

**"I was... a little late."**

**"Why?"**

**"Reasons..."**

**"Would those reasons include drinking?" she asked.**

**Cal stared at the look of disgust on her face.**

**"Who's this?" the man asked.**

**"My partner."**

**"Like... husband?"**

**"No."**

**He bit his lip and stared at the two of them. "Dating...?"**

**"Why the hell did you really come, dad?"**

**"Because I knew that you would be here."**

**She tightened her jaw and Cal looked between the two of them. "So this is your dad?"**

**"He's British."**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was a problem with me working with a British man..." she hissed. Then she added, "Racist."**

**"No... no, that's not what I meant." He sighed and fidgeted with his fingers. "Gillian..."**

**"Alright, stop right there. You don't want to talk to her to have a little reunion. You either want money or a good statement in court or something like that. So back off," Cal said, taking Gillian's hand and pulling her away.**

**Gillian's father grabbed her other arm and Cal sighed, turning around. "Who the hell are you?" he asked Cal.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"My name is Alan."**

**"That's a start... Cal. Lightman."**

**Alan stared at him. "Is that supposed to mean something?"**

**"Dad," Gillian hissed.**

**"Sorry. Are you important?"**

**Cal stared at him curiously and then looked at Gillian. "I've heard plenty of things about this bastard." He glanced at Alan and then looked back to Gill. "We're leaving."**

**"Who the hell is this guy? Why'd he being so controlling? You don't need a man like that..."**

**"You shouldn't be talking!" she insisted. "Please go."**

**"Who is he?" Alan asked.**

**"Leave. Go... pay your respects for Ryan."**

**"Why'd Ryan kill himself?"**

**"Because he didn't want to go to jail."**

**"Why was he going to go to jail?"**

**Becoming annoyed, Cal stepped in. "Because he was a bastard and beat the shit out of me for loving your daughter."**

**"I'm sorry?"**

**"You should be. Now we have stuff to do." Cal readjusted his grip on Gillian's hand and looked at her. "Can we please go now?"**

**She looked at Alan and then back to Cal. "Yeah, let's go."**

**"Gillian, wait."**

**"I'm not talking to you. I've moved on. Go do whatever you have to for Ryan. Don't come back and talk to me." She squeezed Cal's hand and they continued walking.**

**"Hey, back off." Alan said to Scotty as he hurried towards Cal and Gillian. "Seriously. Stay away."**

**Gillian sighed and said, "Thanks Cal."**

**"Naw, I've never seen your dad before, love. It was weird. You look a lot like him."**

**"Don't remind me."**

**He shrugged and laid a kiss on her lips. "He doens't like me."**

**"A lot of people don't like you."**

**"Good point."**

**.:.**

**"They made out right in front of me," Loker announced to Ria and Ben.**

**"Whoa, really?"**

**"Definitely. Right in the doorway. I think they thought I wasn't watching." He chuckled and smiled Ria. "They're definitely dating now."**

A/N: Hehe... thanks for reading and reviewing. And check out my story 'But Now Things Were Changing'


	21. Chapter 21

**"So why was he there?" Cal asked curiously as Gillian started the car.**

**"Because he wanted a reason to see me..." she mumbled.**

**"How did he even know about the funeral?"**

**"He was really close with Ryan's dad while Ryan and I were dating... so he might have come anyway, but he probably knew that I would be there so he definitely came..." She looked over at him and smiled. "Why?"**

**"Just wondering. So... This whole ordeal is officially over... right?"**

**She nodded. "Looks like it. I'm happy. So how did the funeral affect you?"**

**"I dunno... it was a little weird... I was pissed, but it wasn't that bad." He shrugged and she patted his thigh. "Don't pat my leg that high, darling, or I'll be forced to make love with you tonight."**

**She raised her eyebrows and stared at him. "Is that so? Then I might be forced to let you."**

**He chuckled and pointed towards the road. "Drive."**

**"Yes sir." She smiled and pressed on the gas.**

**.:.**

**"He's not even here!" Eli insisted.**

**"I think you're lying."**

**"Why would I lie about that?"**

**"Because he doesn't want to see me...?" she suggested.**

**"He's not here! He's at Ryan's funeral."**

**She laughed. "He wouldn't go to that."**

**"Well... he did." Eli frowned and turned away from her. "Whatever. I don't care if you believe me or not. He's not here."**

**"Megan? Why are you here?" Cal asked, walking into the front hallway where Loker and she stood. **

**"Where were you?"**

**"When did it become your business?" he asked with a frown.**

**She looked hurt, but at this point, he didn't really care.**

**She swallowed loudly and asked, "Do you miss me, Cal?"**

**"No, not at all."**

**"Not even a little bit?"**

**"Nope... there's not even a little tiny crumb of regret... or pain... or sadness. I'm happy that you and I are no longer together."**

**She dropped her head. "Where were you?"**

**"The funeral, dammit."**

**"Haha, told yaaa." Loker did a fist pump and then walked away.**

**Gillian rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, greatly interested in this conversation.**

**"Shut up," Megan hissed towards the tall, curly-haired boy. **

**"Why are you here?" he asked, getting to the real question.**

**"I don't want us to be apart."**

**"I realize that."**

**"You do?" she asked hopefully.**

**"Yes, but that doesn't change my choice in breaking up with you. Megan... we are over and you seriously need to learn to except that, because you're getting a little creepy."**

**She stared at him and caught her breath. "Don't say that, Cal."**

**"Why? You can't take the truth. I don't love you anymore, Megan. Please leave."**

**"Alright. Bye."**

**"Thank you." He smiled and nodded her out.**

**As Megan walked out, another woman walked in and quickly hugged Cal. But this was different, because he hugged her back. "Zoe..." he whispered.**

**"Cal, Emily just now decided to tell me about everything! Are you okay? I rushed over as soon as possible." She pulled back and ran a finger over his cheek. "My goodness, look at you."**

**He chuckled and nodded. "I'm just a little bruised up, love."**

**Gillian stared at Zoe with a small piece of anger towards the woman that she _knew _Cal still had some feelings for.**

**Zoe crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Cal like a child. "What was it like?"**

**"Nothing." He was done talking about this. "I'm fine..." He swallowed and she already knew better.**

**"What are you hiding?"**

**"Where'd you learn that?"**

**"My ex-husband."**

**He shrugged and mumbled, "The guy who took me ended up killing himself... right in front of me-"**

**"And he blames himself, which he knows not to do anymore."**

**He glanced over at Gillian and nodded. "Yes. I... I no longer do."**

**"But it's more than that. It's hard for you because of your mother...?"**

**He nodded to that.**

**Gillian took Cal's hand and said, "We have work to do."**

**He nodded and started to walk away. "Oh, and Zoe."**

**They both turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.**

**"Gillian and I are dating now." He smiled widely and grabbed Gillian around the waist. He pulled her in and they shared a passionate kiss for a couple seconds. "I'll talk to you later, maybe... probably not." He winked and then he and Gillian kept walking.**

A/N: DAMNNNNN thanks for reading and the next chapter is the last, sorry :((((( unless you have an idea for me to add :)


	22. Chapter 22

**She had to hold herself back from laughing as they walked down the hallway. Once they were into Cal's office and the door was shut, Gillian broke out in laughter and turned around, whacking Cal's chest. "My goodness, Cal!"**

**"What?" he asked, walking over to his desk and looking over something.**

**"That was the best thing ever." She stared at him and bit her lip, trying to stop laughing.**

**He walked back over to her and into her personal bubble and asked, "The kiss or the showing Zoe off part?"**

**"Both." She limited herself to just a smile and took a deep breath. "Thank you."**

**"Well, she needed to know somehow... right? And I just really wanted to kiss you."**

**She blushed and ran a hand through her hair, getting it out of her face. "So, I have a question."**

**"What?"**

**"How are you feeling? Like... physically... Can you still feel the bruises and stuff?"**

**He shrugged and said, "Sometimes they keep me up at night, but the pain is going away."**

**She smiled and took a deep breath. "That's good."**

**"Indeed it is." He stared at her curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked.**

**He watched as her jaw tightened and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing..." she whispered.**

**"Fibber," he mumbled with a cute smile.**

**She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "There's nothing wrong." She looked everywhere, but his eyes.**

**He took a step towards her and lightly gripped her elbows. "Talk to me, love."**

**"There's no problem," she insisted.**

**"You're lying to me," he pointed out, staring down at her. "Look at me."**

**She looked at the ground.**

**"That's horrible eye contact, darling."**

**"Cal... I'm not hiding anything."**

**"Then why can't you look at me?" he asked.**

**"Because... I don't want you to look at me."**

**"Why?"**

**"My make up is horrible today."**

**"Or maybe you don't want me to see the..." He took her chin and pulled her face up. "... the regret in your eyes?"**

**"Regret? I don't regret anything." She laughed quickly and nervously. "What are you talking about?"**

**"You're a horrible liar."**

**"No I'm not. There's nothing wrong."**

**"Why would you continue to say that when you know that I can read you?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Haha, my point exactly. So what's the problem?"**

**"Well..."**

**"Well what?"**

**"My dad sorta tracked me down... and I had no choice really but to talk to him... and then we got on the subject of us..."**

**"Us as me and you or us as in you and him?"**

**"Me and you..."**

**"Mhm."**

**"And... well..."**

**"C'mon now," he said a little impatiently.**

**"I told him we were married."**

THE END

A/N: NOWWWW I could make another story going off of that... hehee... should I?


End file.
